Frozen, I held my breath
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: A run through the woods becomes more when Jane kills one of the Children of the Moon. Vengance comes in the form of Corvus, an Alpha and pack leader but an unexpected imprint changes things. Is the hot blooded Alpha enough to melt the heart of the Volturi's prized possession?
1. Chapter 1

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_'A thousand Years' - Christina Perri_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I know this has been done quite a number of times but I wanted a fresh twist on it. I don't own twilight! Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane shuddered as the sound of howls echoed behind her. She knew what that meant. She was being hunted down. She had come across one and killed it but others had followed like rats rushing towards a piece of cheese. She couldn't kill them all. Not on her own.<p>

So she was running. Running towards the nearest sanctuary possible.

The Cullens.

* * *

><p>The bowl in Alice's hands fell as images flew through her mind. Rosalie caught it but gave Alice a confused look. Alice stood motionless while the images flashed before her eyes. 'Alice.' Rosalie said. Alice stood for a moment more before twirling around and heading towards the living room.<p>

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett and Bella were in there laughing and joking around. Or at least the rest were. Edward had gotten a play by play of Alice's vision and he stood up as she came in.

'How much time do we have?' He asked, concerned. 'Not enough.' Alice replied. The happy mood dissolved and Bella stood up. 'What's wrong?' Edward turned to her while Alice turned to Jacob who had instinctively tightened his hold on Renesmee.

'I need you to get your pack here fast.' Jacob frowned. 'What's going on?' Renesmee asked. 'We're having a visitor.' Edward said sourly. Jacob gently pulled away from Renesmee and went outside. The sound of cloth ripping drifted through and a howl was heard.

A few moments passed and another howl was heard. 'Visitor?' Renesmee echoed. 'Jane.' Edward said. Renesmee groaned. 'Not her. She's such a bitch.' She said as she buried her head in a pillow.

Bella ignored her daughter for a moment and focused on Edward. 'Is she going to cause trouble?' She asked. Edward looked to Alice who shook her head.

'I don't know. She's bringing…wolves with her.' Alice said. 'I can see these ones but I don't know what they are or what they can do.' Emmett grinned. 'Alright! I'm tired of throwing around the ones we have here anyway.'

Alice shot a glare at him before turning back to Edward. 'Can you get to Esme and Carlisle in time?' Edward nodded and sped out the door. Bella looked in the direction of his exit before turning back to her daughter.

'Do you want to go to La Push or do you stay here and be stubborn?' She asked. Renesmee took the pillow off her head. 'How could you ask? I'm obviously staying.' She got up with a grin and went outside. 'She gets more like you every day, Bells.' Emmett said.

Bella ignored him and went outside too. Leah and Seth were already there as were Embry and Paul. They were stalking around, obviously very uneasy at being called out of the blue. Renesmee was next to Jacob and he was nuzzling her.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice followed her out the door. Distant howls could be heard and the wolves tensed. Whatever it was, it didn't sound friendly. A few rustles were heard and Bella saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper come out.

Jasper flew to Alice and they hugged. Edward was back at Bella's side and their fingers intertwined. Bella opened her mind to him.

_Is this going to cause trouble? Should I send Renesmee away?_

_Not to my knowledge. Let's see how this goes._

He squeezed her hand and Bella gave him a little smile. The howls grew closer and Jacob picked up Jane's scent.

_She's almost here._

Edward nodded and the wolves took a defensive position around the house. Bella threw her shield around everyone just in case. The rustles grew closer until a figure emerged from the trees, cloaked in the long dark robes of the Volturi.

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at the house of the Cullens, her hair tangled with leaves and her robe wrapped around her. Her eyes took in the wolves and their defensive position. They were expecting a fight. Jane thought of leaving them and letting the other wolves take care of her problem but a raised brow from Edward shot that plan to hell.<p>

'You already know why I'm here.' Jane said coolly. 'Are you going to help me or shall I seek it elsewhere?' Carlisle stepped forward. 'If we don't? He asked. Jane shrugged. 'I leave. Although I'm not sure Aro would take the news well.'

Edward scowled and Jane smiled smugly at him. Carlisle seemed to think about it before nodding. 'Only this once, Jane.' Jane nodded as she stepped forward. 'I don't intend to make this a habit.' She said as she walked over to them.

The wolves growled as Jane walked towards them but she ignored them. It was just as well because the howls got closer and the trees began to shake. Jane turned towards their direction, her eyes blazing as the first wolf emerged.

He was bigger than the average sized Quileute. His coat was a black as night and his eyes flashed. Jacob stood in front of the Cullens and the wolf paused. More wolves were starting to creep out of the woods and they stood behind the first wolf. It was obvious that he was their alpha.

He and Jacob stood in front of each other, obvious communicating. The darker wolf looked at Jane with hate shining in his eyes and a small jolt of fear went through Jane. Unconsciously, she sent a flash of pain towards him and he growled. He started towards her but Jacob stood in front of him, blocking his path.

The other wolves behind him stepped forward to defend him but he stopped them. He stared at Jacob for a while longer before slightly backing away.

_He wants us to phase back so we can talk._

Jacob looked at Edward and Edward relayed the message to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded to Jacob and Jacob went to the woods. The other members of the Quileute shifted uncomfortably. The wolf kept his eyes on Jane, focusing on her.

She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going on in his mind. Edward pushed her behind him and she glared at him.

_Because I ask for your help doesn't mean you hold power over me._

Edward felt irritation spike up in him but ignored her words. Jacob came out as a man again and the dark wolf grunted in approval before he began to shift back. Edward was afraid he was going to appear naked in front of them and briefly thought about Renesmee.

Fortunately for them, he shifted in his full clothing. He was tall, and light skinned. His hair was as jet black as his coat and it was long. His eyes were a piercing steel blue. He had a lean frame and was slightly muscular.

'So these are the mighty Cullens.' He said. Jane shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. It was strong but not over powering. It had a strange lilt to it, something she couldn't put a finger on. 'You know of us?' Carlisle asked.

A small slow smile crept up on the werewolf's face. 'How can I not? News of the only coven to stand up to the Volturi travels fast.' Jane growled slightly. The werewolf's ears twitched slightly. 'You may call me Corvus. My pack and I offer no trouble. We're here for the Volturi guard.'

'She's under our protection.' Edward said. Corvus looked at Edward. 'She killed one of ours. I simply want to collect on a debt.' Edward and Carlisle shared a glance. This was heading down hill and they knew it. Rosalie pushed Renesmee behind her, catching the shared glance between her brother and father.

Corvus caught the glance and sighed. 'Very well. We'll fight here. I kill her and I'll have the Volturi on my tail. She kills me and the rest of my pack leave.' One of the wolves moved towards Corvus but he held his hand up and the wolf stopped.

Edward looked to Carlisle again and Jane sighed. There was no point in discussing any further. He'd given a challenge and she planned to accept it. She pushed past Edward and Bella.

'I'm right here if you want to settle this.'

Corvus turned to her, a cold glare in his eyes but he stopped as soon as their eyes met. Various emotions flashed through his face.

Shock

Confusion

Realization

Dread

He stumbled back a bit and so did Jane. She couldn't understand what was happening. One moment, she harbored intense hate towards the creature and the next moment, she felt a pull to him unlike any other. It was unsettling. She didn't like it and yet she wanted more of it.

Jacob looked between the two, realizing what had happened. _Oh shit._ Edward read it through Jacob's mind and chuckled dryly. Bella looked up at him.

_What's going on?_

_It seems they've…imprinted._

* * *

><p><strong>The thought came to me and refused to budge. Corvus of course is a proper werewolf but not all the rules apply. He shifts with his clothes on as seen and silver doesn't affect him.<strong>

**He has a pack but a small one. The new moon affects them but they are not rouge. They can communicate with the Quileute but only the Alpha's. Non Alpha's are closed off to them. They are definitely stronger than the Quileute and their venom is stronger. **

**Hope it's still a plausible notion. Read and review if you have complaints or suggestions. I might need a Beta Reader for this so if anyone wants to suggest anything, feel free. **

**Cadburytrooper96**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight! Congrats to 'H' for being the first to review! Virtual cookies for you. Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Jane shivered at the influx of emotions coursing through her. It was a new feeling and new feelings were unfamiliar to Jane. All she knew, all she'd ever known was pain. This scared her. So like she did whenever she was afraid, Jane unconsciously used her gift.<p>

Immediately, Corvus grimaced in pain and he took a few steps back. As soon as she did, Jane stopped. Something about it felt wrong. Punishing him felt **wrong**. Her confusion doubled. _What is wrong with me?_

Upon seeing their Alpha in pain, one of his pack members growled and came forward. 'Stop.' Corvus said in a tight voice. The wolf stopped but still growled. Corvus looked up at Jane. Instinctively she shied away from his gaze. Corvus looked away and settled on Jacob who had a large smirk on his face.

'It seems things just got more complicated.' He muttered, his features setting into a hard frown. 'No shit.' Jacob replied cockily. Corvus sighed in frustration. 'Was the wolf killed one of your own?' Carlisle asked, looking to turn the topic from **that**.

Corvus shook his head. 'An omega. Still, he is one of my people. I'm obligated to avenge him especially when killed by one of your kind.' Jane scoffed. 'He attacked me. He deserved to die by my hand.' She said harshly.

Corvus growled. 'And you deserve to die by mine. Consider it an act of intense favor that you still stand.' He said, his eyes flashing. Jane felt pin pricks of irritation at being spoken to 'insolently'. Sensing the tension, Jasper began to send waves of calm towards everyone.

Corvus stepped back again as the false feeling of peace washed over him. Edward took that moment to step in. 'We understand your feelings but Jane is under our protection. If you choose to fight you would have to take on all of us.' Edward said reluctantly.

Corvus' gaze flitted between the Cullens. The Quileute's stood by their side and Jacob looked ready to phase. His gaze settled on Jane and he gritted his teeth. 'It seems my decision's already been made for me.' He said grudgingly. He stepped further away from Jane and she smirked triumphantly.

'Aro would be pleased to hear of your loyalty.' Jane said, as she turned to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and Jane turned back to Corvus. He was still gazing at her, his eyes piercing into her. Jane ignored the urge to step back and stared right back at him. She wasn't going to try and use her power again on him but she glared back at him fiercely.

Corvus stood under her glare without flinching but he stood aside and let her pass. Jane walked through haughtily and ran off. Corvus watched her go, his uneasiness growing steadily as she got farther. He turned to catch the Jacob looking back at him with a raised brow.

'Seems I'll be staying here longer than I expected.' He said lowly. Jacob looked back at Emmett who had a huge grin on his face. 'I think we can work that out.' Jacob replied slowly.

* * *

><p>Jane stopped short. She was midway to Volterra but she couldn't shake the cloying feeling of the werewolf. Something was turning her to him. The farther she got from him, she tenser she got. Something felt off and she didn't know what it was.<p>

Jane fought down her panic at the situation. She was a Volturi guard, their main weapon. She was not prone to weakness and she was not about to let a mutt ruin her. She fought down all conflicting emotions and continued back to Volterra.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Corvus and the rest of his pack. They were still in wolf form but he'd remained in his human form. He was talking to Jacob but every now and then, his eyes flickered over to them. Renesmee had wriggled out of Rosalie's grasp and she made her way over to her father.<p>

'What's going on?' She asked. Bella held her just in case she went after Jacob. Edward peered into Corvus's mind and instantly, Corvus locked eyes with him. 'My thoughts are mine and my packs alone.' He said in a soft tone. There was something about his voice that reminded Edward of the calm before a storm.

Jacob shot him a look that said 'Seriously?' and Edward ignored him. 'I'm only making sure you mean no harm to us.' He said to the wolf. Corvus snorted softly. 'If I wanted to kill you, I would have from the start.' He said. The wolves behind him shifted and Corvus looked back with a small smile. 'Although I can't say the same for my pack.' He said turning back to Edward.

Rosalie growled and Esme shot her a look. 'We and the Quileute have a treaty. We stay away from humans and they leave us alone.' Carlisle said to Corvus. Corvus hummed. 'I care very little for the humans. They breed like animals, extinction is unlikely. I care about my pack. They won't bother you if you keep away from them.' He said.

'That'll be very easy.' Bella murmured. Corvus looked to Jacob. 'Do we have an understanding?' He asked. Jacob nodded. Corvus stepped back before phasing back into his wolf form. Jacob did as well and the two ran off with their packs.

Carlisle waited until they had vanished before they all relaxed. 'They seem pretty hardcore.' Emmett said as they walked back into the house. Renesmee looked back, slightly worried. 'I'm sure Jacob's going to be fine.' Bella said, noticing her daughter's distress. Renesmee pouted but followed her family into the house.

Alice hung back with Edward.

_She's going to come back._

_Can you tell when?_

_Not yet. It's blurry. Corvus's presence is making everything hard to see. _

* * *

><p>Jane walked into the Volturi chambers and removed her hood. Immediately, she went to Aro's side. 'What took you soo long?' He asked. Jane suddenly found herself tongue tied. The niggling feeling that had followed her since she left Forks intensified and Marcus looked at her curiously.<p>

'Jane?' Aro said, waiting for her to reply. Jane fought the feeling and looked to her master. 'I was intercepted by wolves.' She replied. 'The Children of the Moon?' Caius asked, suddenly becoming more interested. Jane saw the look in his eyes and panic spread through her. If Caius went there, he would kill them without a second thought.

She didn't know why that knowledge brought her soo much unease but it could wait till later. Jane shook her head furiously. 'No. One of the Cullen's guard dogs. The Quileute.' Caius sank back into his seat, uninterested and Jane sighed inwardly. Aro hummed to himself thoughtfully before dismissing her.

She bowed, relieved and quickly walked out of the chambers but not before catching Marcus's piercing look. Normally after a mission, her first move would be to go to Alec, her twin but not today. Today she needed to be alone. She entered her room and locked the door, passing across the message that she wanted to be alone.

She sat down on her bed, her mind racing. This was…unexpected. She'd never felt like this in her entire life. The consuming need to protect someone she barely knew and totally hated was infuriating. She didn't understand it. _ I was willing to give up the Cullen's pups so it cannot be a wolf thing._

Jane scowled. She didn't like this. If Aro found out….pinpricks of fear crept up on her again. He would kill them and most likely the Cullens. She didn't care much for the Cullens; they'd been a thorn in the Volturi's side for years. It would be good to be rid of them once and for all. The Children of the Moon on the other hand…

She didn't care for the pack. Just their Alpha. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he refused to back down from her glare. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she'd never met anyone like that. He spoke to her with as much authority as Aro did and he didn't have up to half of what Aro had.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself suddenly. She was Jane of the Volturi. No one had power over her. Whatever this thing was between her and the mongrel, it would fade.

_And when the time is right, I'll kill him._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Chapter 2! The next chapter should see us being introduced to Corvus's pack and the return of Jane. I'm still open to a Beta Reader so volunteers are welcome. Hope you enjoyed this! Read and review!<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p>Marcus watched Jane as she sat with Felix. It had been a week since she was back and there was something off about her. Before her mission, she and Felix were…involved to put it delicately. She never made it too obvious, Jane was smarter than that, but now she seemed totally uninterested in him. That wasn't what bothered Marcus.<p>

There was a bond attached to Jane. It was fragile and faint but it was one none the less. It wasn't from Chelsea, it was different and that's what puzzled Marcus all the more. He'd spent years with the Volturi, watching life pass by. After Didyme nothing seemed to catch his interest. Everything became trivial at best.

But this, this was new. From the moment Aro found Jane she'd been molded into the sadistic creature she was now. If this new bond of her was left to mature, there was no telling what could happen. _There may be hope for her yet._ Marcus thought to himself. If not for anything, at least to upset Aro and Caius.

* * *

><p>Jane sighed in annoyance. There was no denying it now. Something was terribly wrong. Being back in Volterra was driving her mad. All she wanted to do was bolt back to Forks and see the wolf again. <em>Corvus.<em> For reasons she didn't want to dwell on, she'd caught his name and it had been on her mind for ages.

It was Latin for 'raven' which only threw more confusion on him. Why that name? _And why do I care?_ Jane ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. _I'm losing my mind. I have to be if I'm more concerned about a stupid mutt than my duties at Volterra._

'Jane?'

Jane turned around instantly, her expression hardening. It was her brother, Alec. 'What is it?' She asked, relaxing slightly. Alec frowned. 'Marcus wished to speak to you.' Instantly, Jane's walls went up. Marcus never sent for anyone. He preferred to keep to himself in the libraries or his own chambers. For him to send for her meant trouble. _He can't know. I mean it's not noticeable is it?_

Jane pushed past Alec and raced towards the library. As expected, Marcus was there waiting for her. Jane came in and stood by the door. Silence settled over them for a few minutes before Marcus dropped the book he was holding.

'Jane.' He said by way of greeting. Jane lowered her eyes in deference to him. 'My Lord Marcus.' She said softly. Marcus came up to her and lifted her head gently. 'There's something about your last mission you kept from Aro.' Jane's eyes widened.

'I-I-' She turned her face away on instinct and Marcus tilted it back to him. 'The Cullens' affiliation with the wolves has gone unchecked for too long. Go back to Forks and make Carlisle understand that the Volturi would not stand for it.'

Jane faltered. 'I-I'll alert Aro and Alec-'

'No. I'm sending you not Aro. Or am I not worthy of sending Jane of the Volturi on a mission?' He asked. Jane shook her head violently. 'N-No, Master. I'll leave immediately.' She said. Marcus nodded and turned away. His hand went up and he waved her away. 'That's all.' He said. Jane stood there for a few seconds before racing out of the library.

She went back to her chambers and donned her robes. Aro would've sent her if the mission was his idea. He had no idea of where she was going and if she didn't want to be in Marcus' bad books, she had to leave before anyone noticed.

Her mind went to Alec but she waved it away. He'd only want to tag along and she couldn't bear that. _Especially if Corvus is there._ Jane took in a deep breath before racing out of Volterra.

* * *

><p>Corvus smiled to himself as he watched one of his pack fight with one of Jacob's pack. 'Paul's not bad.' He said to Khale, his beta. 'Surprisingly.' Khale said back to him. The fight ended and Denahi, Corvus' pack member phased back while Paul ran into the woods to phase.<p>

'Looks like I was wrong about you Quileute.' Corvus said as he walked up to Jacob. Jacob smirked. 'Just because we don't howl at the moon doesn't mean we're not wolves.' He replied. Corvus laughed. 'Not at all. It just means you're more docile.' He said.

'Not all of us.' Leah said softly. Corvus paused and looked at her. She was dressed in shorts and a top. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was set in a frown. Leah stared Corvus down and he smiled. 'I'll take her word for it.' He said to Jacob. 'It's not often I see a born female wolf who's not an alpha and who's without a mate.' Corvus said to her. Leah growled and stepped forward before Jacob held her back.

'Leah, don't.' He said, using his alpha voice on her. Leah stopped before glaring at Jacob. She struggled out of his grasp and stormed off. 'Feisty.' Khale murmured under his breath. Corvus snorted softly. Jacob watched Leah go with a sigh. 'Not an easy going pack member, I imagine.' Corvus said, catching Jacob's expression. 'You have no idea.' Jacob replied.

Jacob and Corvus walked off towards the beach, away from prying eyes and ears. 'Any word from the Cullens?'Corvus asked as they walked. Jacob smirked. 'You only saw her once and you're jittery already.' He said. Corvus shook his head. 'It's not me. It's the wolf in me. Were it my decision, I would kill her on sight.' Jacob gave him a sympathetic look.

'No way to break it huh?' He asked. Corvus shook his head again. 'Unless one of us dies. It's not a strengthened bond but it is still a bond.' He said. Jacob frowned. 'What do you mean?' He asked. Corvus opened his mouth to talk but was cut short by the appearance of Renesmee. She rushed into Jacob's arms and Jacob slowed her down.

'Nessie? What's wrong?' He asked, his tone immediately becoming worried. He held her back and his eyes searched her face. 'It's his pack.' Renesmee said, referring to Corvus. Immediately, Corvus's shields went up.

'What happened to my pack?' He snarled. 'They're trying to attack us.' Renesmee said. Corvus broke out into a sprint, phasing on the run. His instincts screamed at him as he raced towards the Cullens. He could detect tones of panic and anger from his wolves and he ran harder. In the back of his mind, his imprint bond tugged at his mind but he ignored it. _Now is not the time._

His ears caught the sound of Jacob's paws hitting the floor and he pushed harder. Corvus let out a warning howl to the rest of his pack and in moments, Khale was by his side as was Denahi. Corvus pushed harder and he crossed the border to the Cullen's territory.

His ears picked up on a whine and Corvus growled. It was from Liam, his calmest pack member. If he was fighting then something was wrong. Corvus's mind went to battle mode and he growled. _If those leeches harm my pack I will tear them apart._ He came up to the Cullen household and went round the back to where his pack was.

Liam was being held back by Carlisle while the last member of his pack, Ian was being held down by Emmett. Khale and Denahi raced to their pack member's side and threw the vampires off. Rosalie flew at Denahi and he pushed her down. He made to bite off her head and that's when Jacob jumped in. Emmett pulled Rosalie away and the Children of the Moon assembled behind Corvus.

Corvus snarled at Jacob and tried to leap over him to get to the Cullens. Jacob stood still and Corvus growled before phasing back. 'Jacob, it'll be in your best interest to step aside.' Corvus said in a hard voice to the Quileute alpha.

'Your wolves tried to attack first, mutt.' Rosalie spat out. Corvus gritted his teeth before turning back to his pack. He looked at his wolves with a raised brow and one by one, they phased. 'One of them tried to get into my thoughts and the blonde bitch told me to fetch. Liam had nothing to do with it.' Ian said frankly, facing his alpha.

Ian was by far the most hardheaded and stubborn wolf Corvus had ever met. He was an omega when Corvus met him. He was careless and open to attacks from predators. Corvus offered him a place on his pack but he declined. It took a vampire hunt before he admitted he needed help. He was the last to enter the pack and was still unused to having an alpha.

Corvus hated bringing his wolf out but in Ian's case, it was always required.

'So in short, you succumbed to the insults of a vampire.' Corvus said in a clipped voice. Ian opened his mouth to speak and Corvus growled. Ian automatically shied away in deference and Corvus huffed before turning to the Cullens.

Jacob had phased back into his human form and he was standing by Renesmee. The rest of the Cullens were outside and Emmett looked just about ready to crush Ian again. Corvus took a step closer to the Cullens and Jacob pushed Renesmee behind him.

'I'll only say this one last time. Stay out of our heads.' Corvus said in a calm voice. His position looked relaxed and he had his hands in his pockets but his eyes were hardened. 'We can tell when you poke around and if you do so much as skim the surface, I'll kill every single one of you myself. Including the hybrid.'

Jacob growled and his body started shaking. 'You won't even get to touch her.' He snapped. Corvus scoffed. 'Don't underestimate me, Jacob. Spilling blood is a talent I don't hesitate to utilize.' He said. The air was thick with tension and the Cullen were tensed, all prepared for fighting. Alice turned to talk to Jasper when a vision hit her.

'Alice?' Jasper said to her in a concerned voice. Edward watched the images flitting through his sister's mind and he frowned. 'Jacob.' He said in a warning tone. Jacob turned to Edward to ask what was wrong when Corvus suddenly cocked his head. His fingernails turned into claws and his eyes began to flash.

'Corvus?' Khale asked. His hand went out to touch his alpha but Corvus shied away and his body began to shake. Jacob recognized what was going on and he pushed Renesmee down in time for Corvus to phase. Corvus shot into the forest and Ian and Liam followed him.

'What's going on?' Jacob asked. Khale looked at his pack members before turning to Jacob. 'His wolf is taking over. If he decides to kill, we won't be able to stop him.'

* * *

><p>'Renesmee, stay here.' Bella said to her daughter as she pushed her into the house. Renesmee spluttered. 'What? No. Not with Jacob there. What if he gets hurt?' She asked. Jacob walked up to his imprint and kissed her forehead. 'Nes, I'm going to be fine. I promise. Just stay home with Esme.' Renesmee pouted but pulled away from her boyfriend.<p>

Jacob phased and Bella kissed her daughter's forehead before they both ran into the forest. Corvus's pack was already way ahead of him and the rest of the Cullens were quite a distance from the house and Bella immediately began to push herself further. She won't deny her worry.

It was eating her up inside. The way his pack took off after him and his pack mates looked; there was trouble in the air. _And then there's Alice's vision._ She didn't know what it was but the way Edward had looked at her meant it was something bad. Her mind went to her daughter. _God, I hope she doesn't choose now to do something I would do._

Bella caught sight of Emmett and she ran up to him. Jacob continued on by her side. Bella glanced at him before continuing on. Corvus's pack raced after their alpha, trying to slow him down but it was no avail. He raced forward completely oblivious to the number of people racing after him.

Bella was beginning to wonder what he was chasing after when she caught scent of a familiar vampire. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to call for a stop when Ian jumped and grabbed a vampire out of the air.

Ian raised his paw to swipe at the vampire when Corvus attacked him. The Cullen's stopped and drew back while the wolves fought. Corvus dragged the vampire behind him and it was then that Bella realized who it was.

Jane stood behind Corvus with a frightened look. She attempted to flee from him but Corvus turned to her and let out a menacing growl. Suddenly he let out a whine and Bella figured Jane must have used her powers on him. Corvus backed away slightly and Khale took the opportunity to jump over him and try to get to Jane.

Jane backed away in a frightened move and Carlisle reached out to grab hold of her. Corvus threw Khale over his shoulder and turned to Carlisle and Jane.

'Carlisle let her go.' Edward said to his father. Carlisle glanced at Corvus who was stalking closer to Carlisle with death in his eyes. _He won't hurt his imprint. He's trying to protect her._ Carlisle looked at Edward who nodded and he let go of Jane before stepping back.

Corvus backed Jane into a corner before turning around and facing the wolves and vampires.

* * *

><p>If Jane had a heart, it would've given out by now. She was terrified. 'Don't move.' Carlisle said to her. Jane scoffed. <em>The thought didn't even cross my mind.<em> The giant wolf in front of her snarled at the other wolves and they moved back.

'He thinks you're a threat. Just stop moving.' Edward said to the pack. They looked at him before standing still. Corvus growled at them before looking back at Jane. Her first instinct was to use her powers but she stopped. There was something about the way the wolf looked at her that made her shields drop.

'Corvus?' Jane asked in a small voice. The wolf's demeanor softened and he relaxed. He took a step towards her and Jane stepped back. After seeing him throw down one of his own, she wasn't willing to give up her trust soo easily.

On seeing her withdraw, the wolf gave a small whine. He huffed slightly and moved away from her. Slowly the changes that took place when he turned back began to happen. He began to shrink slowly, his fur disappearing in patches. His claws retracted and his fangs did as well.

Corvus wavered on his feet for at most five seconds before slumping forward. Before anyone could react, Jane rushed to him and saved him from hitting the floor. Corvus's pack snarled and Ian jumped forward to attack her. A spike of fear went through Jane and she sent up a wall of pain towards him.

Ian crumpled to the ground and his pack members wavered slightly on their feet before moving forward to attack Jane. Jane growled and she tried using her power again only to discover it wasn't working. 'Stop. Don't attack her.' Edward said as he darted in front of Jane.

The wolves growled and Khale stepped forward. 'My wife's the only thing standing in her way. Hurt me and her shields drop.' Ian had gotten back on his feet and he bounded towards Edward. Jacob leapt in from the side and dragged him down. Ian tried to bite Jacob but Khale snarled at him and he paused.

Jasper took that moment to concentrate his waves of calm on Ian and he relaxed. Jacob squirmed away from Ian and went back to stand with the Cullens. Jane looked down at the body she was holding. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slightly accelerated. Jane's hand moved to brush back his hair but she drew it back sharply.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Jane dumped his body on the ground and moved away from him. The moment she did, she felt pulled towards him but she pushed her feelings away. _Not now._ 'The Volturi has grown weary of your attachment to the wolves. We will not stand for it any longer.' She said in her bored, emotionless voice.

'You're one to talk of attachments to wolves.' Jasper said with a hint of a smile. Jane's eyes flitted to him and her annoyance welled up in her. 'Count yourself lucky you have a shield among you.' She snapped. Carlisle looked as Liam picked up Corvus's body. 'I could check him to make sure there's nothing wrong.' He said to the wolves. They looked between themselves before Khale nodded.

With that, the wolves turned back in the direction of Forks and raced off. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice left with them while Edward, Carlisle and Jasper stayed with Jane. Jane stared at the Cullens. _The Volturi wishes for me to stay here. You can agree or disagree; it makes no difference to me._

Edward frowned at her thoughts and projected them into Carlisle's mind. 'Why does the Volturi choose now? We've had relations with the Quileute's long before you were aware.' Carlisle asked. Jane stopped herself from growling.

'Perhaps next time I'm ordered I shall question what my master's motives are.' She sniped. 'If you really wish to know, the directions to Volterra are not hidden.' Jane brushed past them and continued on her way to the Cullens house. She knew her way there on a good day but now she felt pulled there.

She couldn't stop thinking about the wolf. _Corvus._ The name echoed again in her mind and this time, Jane didn't want it to stop. Everything didn't add up yet but she'd begun to understand a bit about the pull between her and the Child of the Moon.

She'd secretly read a bit about Lycans and Lycanthropy at Volterra. It was in Aro's vault and she had only glanced through it briefly before putting it back. If she'd been found looking at it, Aro would demand to read her thoughts and she couldn't afford that happening. What she'd found puzzled her. It said when the time was right, Lycans found mates to reproduce with. It also said that sometimes, the alpha's mate served as the mate for the whole pack.

_Well I can't possibly be his mate so no need for worry._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Things will be heating up pretty soon and more characters are going to be introduced. I really hope whoever's following this fic is enjoying it. I'm open to suggestions from people and more reviews pretty please because I'm still pretty nervous about this fic.<strong>

**I dunno if I should still go on with it if there's not that much feedback. Hope you enjoyed this though.**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>My heart burns with feelin' but<em>

_Oh! but my mind is cold and reeling_

'_Love Or Confusion' – Jimi Hendrix_

* * *

><p>'I did what!?'<p>

Corvus stared at Liam. Liam was the third wolf to enter his pack. He was a tall, brown haired man with subtle brown eyes. He was the calmest and therefore the most level headed wolf in his pack. Corvus was lying on a sofa in a foreign house which he could swear belonged to the Cullens and his head was throbbing. He attempted to sit up and Liam pushed him back down. 'No way Corvus. You're staying put till the good doctor checks you out.'

Corvus spluttered. 'Checks me out? I'm a werewolf for fucks sake. I don't need checking by anyone talk less of a vampire.' Corvus attempted to get back up again and Liam let him. He stood up with a triumphant smirk only to collapse back on the sofa with a groan.

'My head feels like it's about to implode. What happened to me?' He asked. Liam rolled his eyes at his impulsive alpha before replying. 'How much do you remember?' He asked. Corvus shook his head. 'I was arguing with Jacob over the Cullens and then I caught…a scent and I turned. The rest is blurry.' Corvus said. 'Your wolf took over.' Liam said softly. Corvus's eyes widened. 'Did I kill anyone?' He asked.

'No, but you did some damage to your pack.' said Carlisle as he came into the room. Corvus frowned. 'That's impossible. What-Why would I do that?' He asked. Carlisle reached out to touch Corvus and Corvus leaned away from his touch. Carlisle and Liam exchanged a glance before looking down at Corvus.

'What was that?' Corvus asked noticing the exchange between Liam and Carlisle. 'What, are you two best buddies now?' He asked again.

'The Volturi guard came by here. You caught her scent and followed her. When Ian tried to attack her, you took him down and then proceeded to 'protect' her from us and the Cullens. ' Liam said.

Corvus blinked.

Then he blinked again.

A long pause went by before he spoke up. 'Where's Ian?' Corvus asked suddenly. 'Downstairs.' Liam replied. Corvus pushed himself up unsteadily. 'Get Nina.' He said to Liam before walking out of the room. Carlisle looked at Liam.

'Is he alright?' Carlisle asked. Liam watched as his alpha walked away.

'To tell you the truth, I don't know.'

* * *

><p>Corvus took in a deep breath as he willed his limbs to move. His head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep for a couple of years. <em>Dammit. What the hell was she doing here?<em> Even now he could catch her scent in the air. As cloying and disgusting as it was, all he wanted to do was bury himself in it and forget about the taboos and the fact that she was a leech.

He caught scent of his beta and immediately, he wiped those thoughts out of his mind. Corvus followed the scent until it led him to the living room. His wolves were standing at the very edges of the room close to the windows and door.

Jane and the rest of the Cullens stood at the other side of the room, Jane glaring daggers at the wolves while the Cullens watched, the tension rolling off their bodies. Jane turned her head as soon as she caught his scent and her red blood eyes met his steel blue ones.

Their bond was stronger now. Not strong enough for them to be officially claimed as imprints but strong enough that he could feel it in his human form. _Gawd, I can even catch some of her emotions off her scent._ She was confused, angry and as drawn to him as he was to her which only made things worse.

Khale made a noise and Corvus's attention snapped away from his imprint to his pack. Denahi had a little smirk on his face but Khale and Ian had exceptionally pissed looks on their faces. Corvus looked at the both of them before deciding to deal with Ian first. _Khale can wait._

'Ian. D'you wanna take this outside?' Corvus asked gently as he came up to his pack member. 'When were you going to tell us the Volturi whore was your imprint?' Ian spat out. Corvus cursed on the inside and was about to push Ian outside when Jane spoke up.

'Volturi whore.' Jane repeated as she walked towards Ian. Her steps were slow and her eyes pierced through him. A pain started up in Ian's head. It spread across his body and Ian squirmed uncomfortably. Corvus guessed what she was doing and he glared at her but she didn't even spare him a glance. It started as a dull ache until it grew to a piercing flash. Ian kneeled over and Corvus caught him in his arms.

Corvus growled and he turned to face Jane.

'Stop it.'

'I don't answer to you.'

Jane increased the level of pain as she stared at Ian's twitching body. Her face was emotionless as usual but her eyes were hardened and filled with rage. She increased the dosage of pain again and this time Ian cried out. Corvus let go of his pack member's body and grabbed Jane by the neck before pushing her to the wall.

Jane gasped in surprise as she hit the wall and her link to Ian cut. He gasped in relief as he lay on the floor and Corvus shot him a look to make sure he was okay before focusing his attention back on Jane. His grip around her neck tighten and he pushed her harder against the wall.

Liam and Carlisle had already arrived in the living room and Carlisle motioned to get to interrupt Jane and Corvus when Liam held him back. 'They can't kill each other. Let them sort it out.' Liam whispered to him.

'Let me go.' Jane said to Corvus. His hold on her became stronger and tiny cracks began to appear on her skin. 'I want to believe you're not stupid so I'm only going to say this once. **Don't ever come near my pack again.**'

'Or what?' Jane challenged. 'You won't even let your own pack touch me. You won't kill me if I razed this place to the ground.' Corvus drew her head away from the wall only to hit it harder.

'And yet with all I've done, you haven't made a move to stop me.' Corvus growled out. He could feel her discomfort and fear through the bond and as much as it irked him, he couldn't get past his consuming hate for the girl. She embodied everything he'd been breed to hate and damn him if he was going to let an imprint bond make him a weaker wolf.

'You won't use your power on me.' Corvus said in her ear. 'So we're at par. I'm going to let you go but mark my words, you touch any member of my pack again and I will show you why your Volturi masters fear my people. Understand?' Corvus stared into Jane's eyes until she nodded.

Corvus withdrew his hand slowly until he'd backed away completely from the Volturi guard. Jane glared at him once last time before running out of the house. Corvus let her go without any other words before turning back to Ian.

'Outside.' He said quietly. Ian opened his mouth to talk but Corvus spoke before he could. 'Now Ian!' He said summoning up his alpha voice. It was soo strong and soo harsh that even Jacob had to wince. Instantly, Ian jetted out of the house and Corvus followed.

* * *

><p>Corvus watched as his pack member stood in front of him. His head felt heavier and he really wanted to sleep but he had to take care of Ian first.<p>

'D'you want out?' He asked quietly. Ian's head shot up and he looked at Corvus in barely concealed alarm. 'Do you want me to leave?' He asked. Corvus shook his head.

'No. Of course not. But if you want to leave, you have my full permission. I won't hold you back and I won't hold it against you.' He said softly. Ian frowned. 'Why?' He growled out defensively. Corvus smiled faintly. 'Your last alpha was a total dick wasn't he?' He asked. Ian said nothing but it was obvious by his silence and the emotions rolling off him that Corvus had hit the nail on the head.

Corvus sighed and motioned for Ian to sit down. Ian did so and Corvus joined him on the forest floor. 'Ian, I am your alpha but that doesn't mean I own you. You willingly entered my pack and for me to make you stay is a violation of my right as an alpha.' Ian looked down at his shoes and Corvus put a hand on his shoulder.

'As you so callously pointed out, I've imprinted on the Volturi guard but pack comes first. I can't make her go away and I can't leave her but I can give you a choice to leave.' Corvus said to his pack member. 'You already know the amount of hell I'm going to go through if I finalize that bond and I won't ask you to put yourself through that if you don't want to.'

'What if you need me to stay?' Ian asked. Corvus chuckled. 'Ian you're missing the point. My job to protect you and fend for you will over ride that if the situation should present itself. You're as stubborn as hell and on a good day I have to use my alpha on you at most twice if I need you to do something but you're loyal and you're pack and that's all that's matters.'

Ian huffed. 'How the fuck d'you expect me to want to leave after you've said that?' He said with a smile. Corvus chuckled. 'Yeah that's the whole idea.' He replied. Corvus stood up with a slight groan. 'Khale's pretty pissed at you.' Ian said as he helped his alpha up.

'I know.' Corvus replied. He took in a deep tired breath before phasing back into a wolf and running back to the Cullen's place.

* * *

><p>Jane took in large breaths and her head pounded. She thought being back in Volterra was conflicting, she hadn't even understood fully what the word meant. What had just happened had never happened to her before. She'd frozen on the spot. She knew she could use her powers but she just couldn't muster them up.<p>

She'd found herself lost in the wolf's blue eyes and although he was getting close to snapping her neck off, the warmth she'd felt radiating off his body was one she hadn't felt since she'd been turned. It seeped through her making it almost impossible for her to think. And then his voice had captured her. There was something authoritative about it that drew her to him. Jane was used to hearing that tone from Aro and she'd identified it with Corvus. Using her powers on him felt wrong. _Or at least that's what I'm telling myself._

It was only when he'd slammed her against the wall the second time that her head had managed to clear a little and by then it was too late for her to do anything. _I need to get away from this place._ Jane of course knew that wasn't an option but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

_I stay around him any longer and there's no telling what I'll do._ Jane stopped running for a moment only to discover that she'd been going in the direction of Volterra. She gave a defeated sigh. At times like this she'd feed but it was still daylight and she was sure the Cullens would make some fuss about it.

Jane growled before attempting to calm herself down. She could feel her annoyance at herself and the anger boil up into a rage, the kind of rage that resulted into a feeding spree. _You're not going to let a mutt make you lose control. You're going to find out everything you can about him and then you're going to use it against him._

Jane took in a deep breath and pushed her anger away. There would be ample opportunities to utilize it later. As of now, she needed to get back to the Cullen household and get into Carlisle's library.

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you let me know?' Khale asked as he and Corvus walked through the forest. The rest of the pack had returned to Quileute territory and the two wolves were on their way there. 'I didn't let anyone know, Khale. Stop feeling special.' Corvus shot back. Khale ignored his alpha's jab and raised a brow.<p>

Corvus sighed. 'I couldn't believe it myself. Imprints between our kind and humans aren't frequent talk less of a vampire. I thought it was some kind of mistake.' Corvus said. 'And then I caught her scent and my wolf went into protective mode.'

Khale cracked a small smile. 'Well that's normal soo it's not that shocking now. Still, what are you going to do about her?' He asked. Corvus shrugged. 'I don't know. If word gets out a war will be the outcome.' He said. Khale scoffed.

'There's been a war on the horizon for years now. I'm more concerned about the pack. We'll be killed in an instant as will the Quiletes.' Khale said. 'The Cullens too but I'm not really sure if it's a profit or loss, their mind reader has been begging for a beating.' Corvus chuckled softly.

'I agree but they've helped. The Quiletes can take care of themselves well enough. Are you fine with this?' He asked, turning to his beta. 'Am I fine with you imprinting on the Volturi's right hand or am I fine with knowing I'm a walking ghost?' He threw back.

'Both.' Corvus replied. Khale fell silent for a few seconds. 'I made a willing choice to be your beta. It's a choice for life and the Volturi isn't going to change that.' Khale said. 'Your imprinting on the vampire…well it's not something we know to be undone so I'll come to accept it. In time.' Corvus grinned and Khale rolled his eyes playfully.

'What about Ian?' He asked. 'He's staying.' Corvus replied. 'His last alpha was a total bitch so he's still adjusting.' Khale pulled a face. 'The rest?' He asked. Corvus scoffed. 'Didn't you catch Denahi's face; Bastard's eating this up with glee. Liam understands and he's fine with it so the only trouble with them will be teasing.'

Khale chuckled. 'Well can you blame them? You and the blonde were inches away from angry sex.' Corvus flipped the bird at his beta and Khale exploded into more laughter.

* * *

><p>'This isn't going to end well Jacob. You know that.' Rosalie said to the Quileute. Jacob was sitting with Renesmee snuggled in his arms. The Cullens had called a quick meeting while they were still alone and not everyone was eager about the turn of events.<p>

'What if Jane leaves?' Emmett asked. Jasper shook his head. 'She can't. She's as drawn to him as he is to her, the only difference is that she doesn't know why.' He said. 'Besides, Corvus said they already have an established bond.' Jacob added.

'Bond?' Edward asked. 'I don't know what he meant by that. All he said is that for it to break, one of them has to die. I'll find out more.' Jacob said. Carlisle sighed. 'Well if they turn out to be anything like Jacob and I, she'd kill before letting anything happen to him.' Renesmee chipped in.

'Yes but what about us? The Volturi's been looking for an excuse to finish us off.' Bella said in a worried tone. 'And Jane's here because of the wolves. If Caius hears that we have the Children of the Moon here it will be dangerous.' Esme added.

'Well then we'd just have to make sure he never finds out.' Alice said. 'Jane won't say anything, she's really confused.' Jasper said. 'Yeah her thoughts are all over the place.' Edward added.

'But what about when she finds out?' Rosalie asked. 'It'll be too late for her to change anything by then.' Jacob replied. A silence fell over the Cullens and the Quileute. 'Well no matter what happens we handle it as a family.' Esme said. She looked at the rest of her family members who grudgingly nodded. Jacob nodded as well and Esme and Carlisle exchanged a relieved look.

'Oh and one more thing, let her find out herself.' Jacob said. 'Why?' Emmett asked. 'Do you want to tell her?' Edward asked. Emmett mulled it over before shaking his head.

'Well then it's settled.' Edward said in a final tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to alexisjanae1 and all my guests who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you. I'm still open to the idea of a beta and ideas concerning the fic so keep talking people! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


	5. Chapter 5

_Give me your emotion_

_Your heart's devotion_

_Give me anything you like_

'_I Love, You Love' – John Legend_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Twilight!<strong>

* * *

><p>A lone wolf raced through the forest. It was the size of an average Quileute and had a warm brown coat. Its steps were hurried and it tore past the vegetation, unwilling to stop for game or any other sounds. It's destination?<p>

Forks.

* * *

><p>Jane growled in frustration. She was in Carlisle's library surrounded by volumes of thick hefty books. She'd pulled out any and everything she could find on Lycans and Lycanthropy but other than feeding habits and packs organization, she couldn't find a single thing that gave in-depth knowledge on her situation.<p>

_This is hopeless._ Jane took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 'Okay Jane. This is just a dead end.' She whispered to herself. 'Back track and try and look for anything you might've missed.' She reached over to pick a book when a sudden jolt of what she could only describe as excitement flashed through her.

The book tumbled from her hands and she gasped. _What-What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Corvus spat out sea water as he heaved himself on to the beach. 'You're a sick bastard Denahi!' He called out. Denahi roared with laughter from his position on the cliff and Corvus shook his head. 'Oh come on. It wasn't that bad.' Denahi called back. Corvus stood and squeezed the water out of his hair.<p>

'Somebody please push him off the cliff.' He muttered to himself as he began to walk towards the other wolves of the Quileute tribe. Jacob and his pack had opted to go cliff jumping and then his pack had decided that they wanted to try it out and before Corvus could say no, everyone wanted to join in on the fun.

Corvus heard a whoop from Denahi and he guessed someone had decided to repay the favor. He smirked to himself and made his way over to Jacob. They hadn't spoken since the 'incident' as everyone was calling it, and he knew apologies were in order.

'I see your pack's enjoying themselves.' Jacob said with a smile as Corvus walked over to him. Corvus snorted. 'They're immature when the occasion calls for it.' He said. Jacob let out a laugh and he and Corvus sat down in the sand. There was a silence for a few seconds before Corvus spoke up.

'Hey about what I said about tearing your imprint apart, I didn't really mean it.' He said in a slightly awkward tone. Jacob brushed him off. 'It's okay. I've wanted to kill Jane at some point too so we're equal.' Corvus sighed gently.

'It's still odd to call her by name. I've always know her as the Volturi bitch or in more vulgar terms, whore and now I feel like I'd kill anyone who refers to her like that.'

Jacob handed Corvus a beer and he accepted it. 'It takes some time getting used to, I guess. Although the way we imprint is different from you.' Jacob said. Corvus turned to him with interest. 'Really? How does yours work?' He asked. Jacob sighed.

'It's like…your whole world shifts. You'd do and be anything your imprint wants you to be. A brother, lover, friend, whatever. She or he becomes the centre of your world.' Jacob said. Corvus frowned. 'That sounds…really fucked up when you think about it.' Corvus said. Jacob laughed.

'Like I said, it takes some time getting used to.' He said. 'What about you guys? How's it like?' He asked. Corvus took in a deep breath. 'It's far more complex than yours. When we imprint, it's our wolf choosing the most compatible mate for them. As a person you have literally no choice but to feel helplessly drawn to the person. Sometimes an imprint is referred to as your other half because as your bond strengthens, your personalities, in rare cases sometimes even your minds begin to co-exists as one.'

Jacob frowned. 'What d'you mean by bond?' He asked. Corvus's features settled into a frown. 'You don't have an imprint bond?' He asked. Jacob shook his head. 'No. At least not that I know of.' Corvus opened his mouth to explain when a cry from one of his wolves cut him off.

Both Corvus and Jacob swiveled their heads in the direction of the howl. It was Liam. He'd phased and had taken off. Khale followed him and Corvus frowned. 'Trouble?' Jacob asked. Corvus hesitated. 'Yes and no. It's Liam's imprint. She's nearby.' He said.

'And that's bad because?' Jacob asked. 'She's also my sister.' Corvus replied.

* * *

><p>Renesmee watched as Jane flipped through the pages of the book she was carrying. A howl echoed through the woods and Jane's head shot up. She sat still for a few seconds, her eyes stared unfocused in front of her before her body relaxed and she went back to her reading.<p>

'Oh look at her mom. She's miserable.' She said to Bella in a soft voice. Bella shot her daughter a discouraging look. 'Let her be miserable on her own, Renesmee.' She said in a warning tone. 'I mean I can't help but think back to the days when I was crazy over Jacob and didn't know what was happening to me.' Renesmee continued, ignoring her mother's advice. 'And you and dad just made it worse.'

'We were trying to look out for you.' Bella said to her daughter as she pushed a plate of pizza towards her. Renesmee picked up a slice and took a bite. 'No, you were looking out for me. Dad was looking out for my virginity.' She said in a slightly spitefully voice.

'Which is still intact right?' Bella asked in a hopeful tone. Renesmee smirked at her mother and Bella's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh my-I'm going to kill him.' She said viciously. Renesmee rolled her eyes. 'I'm just toying with you Mom. If I wasn't still a virgin do you think he'd still be alive now?'

Bella considered her daughter's words before relaxing. 'I suppose not.' She mumbled. Renesmee looked back at Jane. She'd tied her hair up and she had a pensive look on her face. She was still in her Volturi robes but she looked a bit more approachable now.

'D'you think she'll find out?' She asked her mom. Bella glanced at the Volturi guard before looking back at her daughter. 'Maybe. I don't know. It's between her and Corvus.' She replied. Renesmee finished her slice of pizza and wiped the crumbs off on her shirt. Bella shot her a look but said nothing.

'Between her and Corvus and we're stuck in the middle.' Renesmee said with a small pout. 'I'm going to La Push. I'll be back tonight.' She said to her mother. Bella nodded. 'Just text me when you get there.' She said. Renesmee pulled a face. 'I'm not three anymore!' She called out as she dashed out of the house.

Bella only shook her head with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>Seth and Jacob watched as Corvus's pack surrounded the black haired woman. Her hair was shorter than Corvus's and her skin color was a warmer shade than her brother. She was of an average height and had the same piercing blue eyes as Corvus did. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a long shirt and her feet were bare.<p>

She had a pretty decent body with a slim waist and a bosom suited to her figure. She had just finished inspecting Liam's face when Corvus showed up. 'You're not kissing any of my booboos away Nina?' Corvus asked lazily as he walked up to them. The girl now identified as Nina backed away from Liam and glared at Corvus.

'You son of a bitch.' She said in a spiteful voice as she walked towards him. 'Careful. She's your mother too.' Corvus replied cheekily. Nina huffed. 'What were you thinking, bringing the pack over here?' She hissed.

'Who died and made you alpha, baby sister?' Corvus shot back. Nina scowled before turning to Seth and Jacob who were watching in amusement. 'Who are you?' She snapped at them. Corvus jumped in before they could reply.

'Don't be rude Nina. These are members of the Quileute. They are our sister tribe.' Corvus said. Nina eyes widened slightly and her facial expression softened. 'Sorry for that.' She apologized. 'It's okay. Your brother's pack startled us too.' Seth said.

'Should've driven him off. Idiot.' She said, the last phrase intended for her brother. Corvus wrapped an arm around her and he planted a kiss on top of her head while Nina attempted to bat him away. 'Get off me.' She grumbled. 'Why are you here anyway?' She asked.

Corvus and Jacob locked eyes. 'Maybe we should go inside.' Jacob said to them. Corvus nodded and the entire pack trooped towards Emily's house.

* * *

><p>Jane sighed tiredly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this drained before. She knew it wasn't normal. <em>Nothing in Forks is normal. At least nothing concerning Corvus.<em> Jane passed a hand across her face. She only meet him a week and a couple of days ago and he was making her life a living hell. _And he's not even here._

The only thing she felt grateful for the fact that she'd come alone. If Alec or heaven forbid, Felix were here she'd be singing a different tune. _I wonder if Marcus knew._ It made a bit of sense if he did but Jane couldn't understand why he'd willingly send her back when he knew she had ties to Forks. _Maybe he sent me back to annoy Aro and Caius._ Jane thought before starting.

That was new. Not once since being turned had she questioned her masters' choices or the seemingly bad blood between them. Whatever they'd asked her to do, she did willingly. _Guess it's another side effect of Corvus. _She thought to herself.

Jane stood up from her position in Carlisle's library and she walked out the door. The house was calmer than usual. Normally she could pick up the annoying hybrid's voice or the bedroom activities of one of the Cullens but it wasn't like that today. _I guess they left the house to me._

Jane walked into the living room and spotted the piano in the middle of the room. Unknown to anyone, she had a penchant for music. She'd lived hundreds of years and she'd still never listened to everything the world had to offer. It was something that never bored her and she'd seized the opportunity to play whenever she could.

Jane took a step towards the piano before recoiling. It had Edward and Bella's scent all over it and Jane didn't even want to think about how it got there. She almost passed up the offer of playing but then just decided to not bother.

Her fingers tapped on a few keys to make sure it was in tune. When she was sure it was, she began to play. Her fingers danced over the keyboard and a content smile stretched on her face as she played. She almost felt relaxed until she caught a scent and the music abruptly stopped.

Jane darted away from the piano and she looked defensively into Esme's eyes. 'Please, carry on. I'm sure Edward won't mind.' She said in a soft voice. 'No thank you.' Jane said in a curt cut off voice. Esme said nothing and Jane averted her eyes.

'You should feed.' Esme suggested to her, noticing her darkening eyes. 'I should but if I kill it complicates things and I'm not going to feed on animals so no thank you, Esme.' Jane said as politely as she could. 'Okay.' Esme said gently, not wanting to argue with the girl. Jane nodded at her and then darted out of the window.

* * *

><p>'The food doesn't have legs Nina.' Denahi said to Nina as she dug into her second set of spare ribs. 'Why don't you shut the fuck up, Denahi?' Nina said with a smile and she licked her fingers off. 'You have no idea the frame of mind I set out with when I headed here. I barely remembered underwear, completely forgot about shoes. I just hit the road and started running.'<p>

Denahi leaned over to peek into her shirt and Liam growled at him. 'Quit your yapping Liam. You'll get your scent all over her soon enough.' Khale said to him. Liam colored and Nina rolled her eyes. 'Why don't you get yourself an imprint Khale.' Nina snapped to him as she leaned backwards and placed a saucy kiss on his cheek.

Denahi whopped and Liam kicked him. 'Did Corvus call you here?' Emily asked as she placed a plate of cornbread on the table. The rest of the Quileutes had already trooped in and they stopped short at the sight of a girl sitting in Liam's lap.

'Hey boys. Have you met Corvus's sister?' Emily said cheerily. 'I didn't know Corvus had a sister.' Embry said, breaking the silence. 'Don't let it get around.' Nina replied with a good natured grin. The Quileutes gathered round the table and pretty soon, conversation was flowing.

'You never answered my question.' Emily said to Nina. 'Oh I didn't?' Nina asked as she took her last piece of cornbread. Emily repeated it and Nina shook her head. 'Nope I didn't.' Nina replied. 'So how did you know how to come here?' Seth asked.

'Well…let's put it this way. Liam called and I came running.' Nina said as she leaned back into Liam's arms. 'Oh please.' Denahi murmured. 'I don't understand.' Sam said as he stood in the back of the room. 'It's complicated.' Liam said. 'Basically, we can sense if an imprint is in trouble and she thought I was soo here she is.'

'I didn't think you were. I wouldn't have tracked you down based on assumptions.' Nina said to Liam. 'Well you're not exactly wrong.' Corvus said to his sister as he re-entered the house. Nina's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. 'Corvus what are you saying?' She asked in a slightly threatening voice.

'Do you want to go outside?' Corvus suggested. Nina growled softly and she got up from Liam's lap and marched outside. Liam followed her out and the rest of the wolves trailed out as well, eager for a fight.

'What d'you have to say Corvus?' Nina said impatiently. 'What do you know of the Cullens?' He asked. Nina shrugged. 'They're a vampire coven. They stood up against the Volturi a while back. Why?' Nina asked suspiciously.

'Well they live…in the area and I sent Ian and Liam over there and there was a bit of fighting involved so that's what you felt.' Corvus said in a carefree manner. Nina stared at her brother. 'You…You…You left him alone with a coven?' She stammered.

'He had Ian.' Corvus said defensively. 'Ian's almost rabid, you barely have him under control!' Nina yelled at her brother. Her body was beginning to shake and Liam placed a calming hand on her. 'Come on Nina. I'm fine.' He said in a calming tone to his imprint.

Nina glanced between her brother and her imprint before calming down. 'I want to believe you had a good reason for putting **my** imprint in harm's way.' Nina said finally still glaring at Corvus. 'I was trying to protect his imprint.' Liam said to her.

Nina's eyes widened and she let out an incredulous laugh. 'You've got to be kidding me. What is she, the Cullen's blood bag?' She asked. Corvus snorted. 'If only.' He muttered under his breath. 'No actually she's a vampire. A Volturi guard.' Corvus said.

Nina snorted. 'Get real.' She said to her brother. Corvus kept a straight face and the smile slowly disappeared from Nina's when she realized that he wasn't kidding.

'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>'I just feel sorry for her.' Renesmee said and she and Jacob strolled through the forest. Jacob gaped at his imprint. 'Why?' He asked in surprise. Renesmee shrugged. 'I know she's a bad person but you should see the way she looks sometimes.' Renesmee replied. 'She reminds me of myself before us.' She said in a smaller voice.<p>

Jacob felt a small spark of guilt shoot through him. He'd hidden the truth from Renesmee until she'd been forced to ask Sam to explain things to her. He'd blame the fact that he felt like Edward would snap him up if he told her the full truth but if he was being honest with himself, the main reason he didn't let her know was because he felt like she'd reject him as an imprint.

Of course that was the most unlikely result but he couldn't help but live in fear of that. As it turned out, she was more than excited to be his and only his and the rest was history. Jacob kissed the palm of Renesmee's hand reassuringly. 'I'm sure they'll be fine.' He said in a comforting tone.

If there was one thing he knew about Corvus, it was that he was a very determined man and he wouldn't rest until Jane was properly his. Even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Corvus sighed tiredly as he walked towards the beach. The entire day had been draining on him what with his sister showing up. Nina and Liam had proceeded to make short work of each other but she'd promised him that they would talk about it in the morning. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to talk about any of it.<p>

_My imprint is mine and mine alone._ Corvus reeled back in shock at his thoughts. With each passing day, his inner wolf was seeping more and more into his human self. _This whole thing is just crazy._ He said, his hand passing over his face. He heard footsteps and immediately he went on alert.

What he saw both relaxed and surprised him. It was Jane. She was still in her Volturi robes but the hood had been pulled back and her hair was in a messy bun. Their eyes met and she stood still, not knowing whether to come forward or go back.

After a few seconds passed, Jane summed up that he wasn't going to hurt her and she came forward. She walked till they were five feet apart and then she stopped. She was facing the ocean now and appeared to have ignored him but Corvus could feel her tension through the bond.

'You know you being here is forbidden.' Corvus said to her. Jane snorted lightly. 'We both know you're not going to raise the alarm.' She said calmly. Corvus wanted to growl at her indifference but he suddenly found himself unable to give a fuck.

'Don't your kind sleep?' He asked. 'Don't yours?' She shot back. 'Yes but I have too many things on my mind to sleep right now.' Corvus replied. Jane let out a playful scoff. 'I was under the impression your kind couldn't string coherent thoughts together. And no my kind doesn't sleep.'

Corvus opened his mouth to retaliate an insult but her second sentence caught him off. 'You don't? Ever?' He asked. Jane shook her head and turned to him. 'It leaves one with a lot of time to pass. You seem surprised.' She said slightly amused.

'I didn't know.' Corvus said defensively. 'My business was never sleeping habits. I only know to things when it comes to your type. Hunt and kill.' He expected her to fly at him for that but she did nothing of the sort.

'Well I've never seen one of your kind in human form so I suppose old dogs can be taught new tricks.' She replied. Corvus found himself smiling slightly. 'It would seem so.' He said. A comfortable silence fell between them and Corvus took his time to look at Jane. In the moonlight, she looked more beautiful than he'd thought she would.

It highlighted her features perfectly and it made her seem softer, more innocent than she truly was. 'I-I owe you my thanks.' Jane said softly, her face turned away from him. Corvus's eyes widened in surprise. 'For?' He asked.

'You stopped your pack from attacking me. I could've finished them off myself but you stopped them so I owe you that.' Jane mumbled. Corvus huffed. 'It-My intention was not to hurt my pack for you but you're welcome.' It was Corvus's turn to look straight ahead and Jane's to admire him.

His shirt was off and she could see his exposed chest. He was lean but well defined, toned. He had shorts on and Jane's eyes flitted over him appreciatively before she caught herself. She was thankful she could not blush because she was certain her face would be flaming red. She quickly thought of something to say to distract her thoughts from **that**.

'Are you not cold?' She asked, mentally cursing as she question slipped from her mouth. Corvus turned to her and once again, Jane found herself lost in his eyes. They seemed soo thought provoking, so captive that Jane found herself wanting to know what was behind them.

Caius had always said the Children of the Moon were nothing but animals to be killed but looking into his eyes, Jane couldn't help but feel he was wrong. No animal she'd seen had eyes like that. They seemed to pull her in to him, making her forget that they were mortal enemies, making her forget everything in total.

'My body temperature sustains itself.' Corvus said in explanation. Jane's face contorted into a frown and without thinking, Corvus found himself pressing his palm into her cheek. The amount of warmth that shot through her made Jane gasp and she instinctively pressed her cheek towards his hand.

Meanwhile, Corvus blinked in shock at the frigidity of her skin. It was unlike anything he'd ever encountered. He'd held ice before and had been to places where the temperature dropped to unfathomable degrees but this was much different.

He could feel the chill seeping into him but it wasn't a harsh cold. It felt the same way ice blocks on a hot summer would feel like. He looked down at the vampire who was currently unconsciously trying to bury her entire face into his palm. He could feel her content through their bond and Corvus found himself doing the one thing he'd fought hard against all his life.

He let his wolf take control.

Immediately, he felt his conciousness receding he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and Jane froze in shock. She tried to pull away but the wolf's arms around her were stronger and she couldn't pull away unless she hurt him. He nuzzled her cheek softly and Jane found herself near panic.

Corvus's wolf felt her panic through the bond and he let out an uncharacteristic huff. Slowly, the wolf settled into the sand, pulling Jane down with him. Jane let him do what he wanted, afraid of the repercussions if she didn't comply.

The wolf adjusted till she was comfortably settled in his lap before resuming his soft nuzzling in an attempt to calm her down. The wolf began to push feelings of calm and protectiveness through the bond and before Jane knew it, she was relaxing into its arms.

The soothing sound of the waves washed over her and Jane found herself feeling oddly detached. She knew what she was doing went against soo many of Caius's laws and the rules she'd set for herself but she couldn't recall a time when she'd ever felt that cared for or content. She pushed her resounding feelings of hate and contempt and everything she'd been taught to feel aside for the moment and proceeded to enjoy whatever this was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! So a bit of fluff between Jane and Corvus. Should I speed up the romance between the two or should I maintain the pace I've set? I look forward to your feedback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


	6. Chapter 6

_Beauty is all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_'A Thousand Years' – Christina Perri ft Steve Kazee_

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes snapped open. It was barely dawn and the waves were crashing against the shore. The sound of heavy breathing made her aware of the warm body she was laying on and she turned her head. Corvus was lying on the beach, his arms securely wrapped around her. She'd let her mind drift away after he'd pulled her into his arms and had just immersed herself in his scent. Jane looked at him curiously. Her hand reached out to touch him and Corvus sniffed.<p>

She withdrew her hand sharply and waited for him to settle down before reaching out again. Her hand cupped his jaw and Corvus leaned into it. Jane's eyes widened in surprise. She expected him to flinch because of her cold skin but he just snuggled up to it like she was a human. His hands around her tightened and he made a contented sigh.

Jane felt something strange bloom in her heart. No one had ever reacted to her that way. The instant she came in contact with people, they stiffened up in fear of her. Even if they didn't know her. She just oozed out this aura of terror to people and she'd grown accustomed to it.

To be honest, it wasn't something she was completely comfortable with. The shadows of her human life still clung to her even after a thousand years and she'd mostly kept to herself. The Volturi were her new family now and she felt safe with them. The thought brought a jolt to Jane and she snatched her hand away from Corvus's skin. _What am I doing?_

She pulled away abruptly and Corvus woke up with a start. His arms around her instinctively tightened and he let out a low growl, his eyes sweeping over the landscape for danger. 'Let me go.' Jane said to him in a dangerous voice.

Corvus's hands loosened and she stood up. Before Corvus could say a word, she had vanished. He let out a frustrated sigh before slumping back in the sand.

* * *

><p>Jane raced through the forest, her mind only focused on getting as far away from the wolf as she could. If she could cry, she was certain tears would be pouring down her cheeks. She didn't know what was happening to her.<p>

_He only has to look at me and I go weak. What is wrong with me?_ Despair filled her heart. She couldn't go back to Volterra like this. _Aro needs but one touch and he will annihilate me and the wolves._ The worst part was that she cared. She truly, honestly cared. She didn't want Cauis to rip him apart, didn't want to see his body burn to pieces.

He didn't deserve it. Jane's mind searched for a place to go. Marcus didn't have to know that she hadn't stayed in Forks through out. _Perhaps I can stay with the Denali clan for a few days. They dare not question my reasons for staying._

She was already halfway there before she remembered Kate. The vampire still sought revenge for her sister's death and Jane knew that she would attempt to kill her if she had the chance. She could use her powers of course but it would only cause conflict and word could be sent back to Aro.

She had no choice but to return to the Cullen household. Jane growled in frustration. It was still daylight but it was foggy enough that there was no sun. Her throat burned and Jane growled to herself. She'd had enough of adhering to the Cullen's rules. _I am a hunter and I will hunt._ With a determined smirk, she headed back towards Forks.

* * *

><p>Corvus sighed with frustration. <em>She will be the death of me.<em> He didn't understand why she kept running away from him. She felt safe when she was with him, he could tell that much from their bond. Why run away from someone you felt at peace with?

_Women. They're the same in every specie._ He got up and brushed the sand from his clothes. Corvus phased and ran back towards the Quilute grounds. He could hear the laughter from his pack and he groaned within him. _They're just going to make the teasing worse._ Corvus reluctantly phased back and walked towards them.

They were with Jacob and Liam had Nina on his back as the rest of them chatted. 'You're up early.' Jacob said as Corvus walked up to him. A small breeze blew past and immediately Jacob recoiled. 'Yes, I know. I stink of her.' Corvus said in a deadpan voice, cutting off any comments Jacob might have wanted to make.

'You don't stink, you reek.' Denahi said as he wrinkled his nose. Nina hopped off Liam's back and took a step towards her brother. 'So this is what she smells like.' Nina said as she took a small sniff before stepping back. 'So I take it you've claimed her then?' She asked with a smirk. The boys whopped while Corvus shot a glare at his sister.

'So is vampire ass any different than human ass?' Denahi asked with a shit eating grin. 'Ask that question again and watch me break your jaw.' Corvus shot back. Denahi held his hands up with a chuckle. 'No need to get upset.' He said. Corvus ignored him and turned to Nina. 'Can we talk?'

Nina's playful demeanor disappeared and she nodded. 'Yeah sure.' She replied. She turned back to give Liam a hug and kiss before walking off with her brother.

* * *

><p>Nina and Corvus walked side by side through the forest. She had various love bites littered on her neck and Corvus didn't want to imagine if she had more. 'What do you want me for Corvus?' Nina asked softly, breaking the silence between the two siblings. Corvus sighed.<p>

'I called you here because I needed your help but now I'm not so sure dragging you into this is the best idea.' Corvus replied. Nina smiled faintly. 'You're never going to stop looking out for me are you?' She said teasingly. Corvus gave her a serious look.

'I promised father I'd never let anything happen to you.' He replied. 'I have half the mind to send you and Liam away.' Nina rolled her eyes. 'You can't keep me safe forever, you know.' She said to him. 'Doesn't mean I shouldn't try.' Corvus shot back. A heavy silence hung between the two until Corvus spoke up again. 'I need you to search the archives. I want to know if this has happened before.'

Nina looked at him. 'You want me to find out how to stop it?' She asked. Corvus paused. A day before he would've said yes but after meeting Jane at the beach, after giving into his wolf and after feeling the soothing rush of emotions that came from being her, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop.

That was something about the Volturi guard that drew him to her. Call it their bond, call it his wolf reacting to it's mate but he felt tugged towards her. It drove him crazy but there was nothing he could do about it. Nina smiled softly as she watched Corvus mull over his thoughts.

_These two are definitely going to shake up the supernatural world._ 'I'll see what I can find.' Nina said in a soft tone. Corvus gave her an appreciative smile before pulling his sister in for a hug. She gripped him tightly and the duo just stood there for a moment, breathing in the other's scent.

After a few more seconds, Corvus pulled back and kissed her on the head. 'Be safe okay?' He said to her. She nodded. She made a move to walk away when Corvus stopped her again. 'Whatever happens, make sure **she** never finds out.' He said in a solemn voice. Nina nodded and Corvus stepped back allowing her to shift.

Corvus watched her go with a heavy heart. He knew what he'd sent her to do was dangerous. He just had to put his faith in her and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Jane's mind wandered as she made her way back to Forks. Whether she liked it or not, Corvus was becoming a threat to her. She could hardly be in his vicinity without breaking under his glare or succumbing to him. It wasn't natural. <em>The only person I submit to are my Masters not an overgrown dog.<em>

Jane huffed. _I will feed first. Then I'll get down to the bottom of this._ She was getting close to the Quilute border when all of a sudden, she felt herself being flung off track. She crashed in a boulder and skidded a few feet away. She barely had time to gather her bearings before a huge wolf came towards her. Immediately her powers went to work and the wolf cowered in front of her.

Jane stood to her feet, a growl slipping past her lips. She stood over the wolf, her anger washing over her as she increased the level of pain. He smelt foreign to her. She'd been around Corvus enough to know his scent and discern the scent of his pack and the Cullen hybrid brought back the stench of the shape shifters but this was a foreign scent to her.

Jane's hands went around the wolf's neck and she was about to crush him when she was again attacked by another wolf. She was quick to use her powers on him too but then more started crawling out of the woods and Jane realized that she'd stumbled upon a pack.

_I have to get out of here._ Jane turned on her heels and began to run, not caring which direction she ran towards. She could hear the howls behind her and for the first time in a while, fear streaked through her. She couldn't extend her power so far and she was **thirsty**. She was used to feeding every other day and she hadn't fed in over a week. Coupled with running and trying to use her powers, Jane knew she would grow weak very soon.

Fear gripped her heart and her mind went to Corvus. _How ironic. When I don't want him, he's everywhere but the moment I'm in need, he'd nowhere to be found._

* * *

><p>Corvus raised a brow at Carlisle Cullen. 'What do you mean she's gone?' He asked. He'd come over to talk to Jane about the whole imprint thing. His talk with Nina had made him think over things. It was best she knew so she'd understand the enormity of the situation. 'She left.' Alice said. 'Last I checked, she was heading here and she was most likely going to massacre the whole town but then she just disappeared.'<p>

Corvus frowned. 'The Quilute?' He asked but Alice shook her head. 'It's different. It's sort of how you and your pack shows up.' She said. 'But we're all here.' Liam said. 'Unless...' His voice trailed off and he looked at Corvus.

'Fuck.' Corvus muttered as he caught on. 'What is it?' Esme asked, her hand resting on Carlisle's arm. 'It's another pack.' Denahi said as he looked at his alpha. 'What do you want us to do?' He asked. 'Stay here. The less anyone knows, the better. I'll go look for her.' Corvus replied.

'Corvus.' Denahi started but Corvus was already out of the room and outside. Denahi rolled his eyes and faced the Cullens. 'It'll be best if you just let him handle it.' He said to them.

* * *

><p>The rush of emotions that hit Corvus as he phased almost sent him toppling. His mate was scared, confused, upset and angry all at the same time. His instincts reared up and Corvus began to chase after her. He could feel her through the bond and he followed her scent.<p>

He tried to push comforting feelings through to her but she was too far away. Corvus raced through the forests, his panic and anger building in equal measure. _If they do so much as touch one golden hair of her__s, I'll rip them apart._ Gone was the dismissal towards his mate. All he felt now was the burning urge to protect her.

He raced past Quilute territory and continued running. He could sense her getting closer and Corvus pushed harder. _She's far out from Forks. What was she running from?_ He could hear the howls from the other pack and he huffed. If they sensed him it'll just make things more complicated. No one was to know he and his pack was there.

The only way was to race ahead of them without them seeing him and get to Jane first. Corvus pulled back and tried to race around them. He caught a glimpse of one of the wolves and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He knew this pack. They were one of the more ruthless packs of the Children of the Moon.

After Cauis had hunted down the Children of the Moon to near extinction, they had taken into hiding in an attempt to rebuild. It had gone well, most of them having small packs but there were others who'd taken badly to the idea of hiding. Corvus didn't care for much of it, so far as his pack was unharmed he was fine but some others had seen it as a sign of weakness to hide. _The__y__ prefer to 'die with honor'. Morons. You can't protect your own if you're dead._

Corvus let the wolves in front of him run of before taking another route. It would take more energy but he didn't care. He would do anything to protect his mate. As he drew closer to her, Corvus could practically taste her fear in the air. He pushed him self harder and soon he was ahead of the pack.

Jane was running with all she had and Corvus was struggling to catch up to her. _If only she could put this much effort in being an adequate mate. Then we wouldn't have this problem._

* * *

><p>Jane felt the aching burn in her throat and she whimpered. At this point, she would stoop to feeding on animals. If only she could get them off her trail. She looked behind her shoulder. The rest of the pack had fallen behind a bit except for one lone wolf. Jane growled. <em>Mutt.<em> She said a flash of pain towards it and immediately she stopped. It felt wrong. Almost like she was feeling the pain. _There's only one wolf that can make me feel like this._ Jane stopped and ran towards the wolf.

Corvus rumbled in relief and he crouched down for Jane to climb on him. Jane scrambled up on Corvus' back and he ran off. Jane held on to Corvus, a wave of relief washing over her. She was safe. As long as he was with her, no one would touch her. She breathed in his scent and it was only then that she realized that she was shaking.

_I'll deal with the repercussions later. _For now, she just wanted to let herself sink into his warmth. Corvus could feel his strength failing and he phased back into human form. He and Jane tumbled on the ground before coming to a stop. He was by Jane's side in an instant.

'Are you hurt? Did they touch you?!' He asked, his eyes scanning over her body. Jane eyes widened at his concern and she shook her head. 'N-No. One of them hit me but I'm fine.' Corvus growled at the thought that one of them hit her and he had to take a moment to calm himself down.

His hands cupped Jane's face and he breathed her in. She was safe. **He** had protected her and she was fine. They both were. Jane's brows creased as she watched Corvus. He seemed to be truly concerned about her. It was baffling. _Why does he care? What does it mean to him if I get hurt?_ She opened her mouth to talk but he beat her to it.

'When's the last time you fed?' He asked. Jane shrugged. 'That's not of importance. We have to get out of here before those wolves catch up.' She replied. Corvus looked at her for a moment before rolling up a sleeve and pushing his arm towards Jane. Jane looked to him in confusion, her eyes widening when she realized what he was trying to say.

'Go ahead.' Corvus said as he offered his wrist to Jane. She stared down at him. _I don't even know if he tastes good or not._ 'I can't-I would drain you.' She whispered. 'You're weak and I can't fend them off all on my own. You need to feed.' Corvus insisted. Jane shook her head. A howl was heard and Corvus pushed his wrist under Jane's nose.

'**Feed. Now.**' He said in a commanding voice. Jane hesitated for a split second more before pulling his hand to her mouth and biting into his wrist. Immediately the blood rushed into Jane's mouth and she let out a tiny whimper. It tasted better than anything she'd ever had in her life. She needed more. She **wanted** more.

Corvus winced at the pain of the bite before chuckling at her whimper. Jane grabbed on to his arm and drew in more blood. Corvus could her the howls drawing closer and he looked down at Jane. Her mouth was still closed over his wrist and he was beginning to feel faint.

'Jane.' He said softly, prodding her. Her attention remained focused on his wrist and Corvus sighed. His vision was becoming blurry and he leaned against a nearby tree. 'Jane, stop.' He said faintly, spots appearing in front of his eyes. Darkness crept at the edges of his vision and the last thing he saw was the ground rushing towards him.

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes widened as Corvus slumped forward. She immediately detached her mouth from his body and took him in her arms. <em>Is he dead? Please don't let it be so. Please.<em> Jane listened for his heartbeat and was rewarded with a weak thump. She sighed in relief and quickly hoisted him in her hands.

He felt like nothing to her and with his blood flowing through her, she'd be strong enough to make the journey back. The howls drew closer and Jane growled. She would've loved to decimate the entire pack but she had more important things to do. She shoot one last look towards the direction of the wolves. _Your time w__ill__ come._ Jane turned and began to run in the direction of Forks, her wolf in her arms.

* * *

><p>'D'you think he's in trouble?' Ian asked Khale as they stood watch outside the Cullen household. 'If he was, we'd know.' Khale replied. Ian fell silent and Khale looked at him. 'You're worried about him.' He stated. 'I don't trust the leech.' Ian said.<p>

'Neither do I but she's his imprint. She won't kill him.' Ian reassured. A howl echoed through the woods and the duo perked up. 'That wasn't Corvus.' Ian said quietly. There was the sound of rustling and they prepared to phase when Jane burst through the thicket. However, it was what she had in her arm's that caught the boy's attention.

'What did you do to him?' Ian snarled as he raced to Jane. 'He-He told me to feed. I-I was thirsty.' Jane said, her eyes wide with fear. 'You drained him?!' Ian yelled. Jane stepped back and she held Corvus tighter to her.

'Give him to us.' Khale said to Jane as he stepped closer to her. Jane looked down at Corvus. She didn't know what was going but she didn't want to let go. She knew they were his pack mates and they obviously cared about him but she felt the need to protect him.

Khale stepped closer to Jane and she instinctively sent a flash of pain towards him. This seemed to be the tipping point for Ian and he phased. Jane stepped back further. If they were going to attack her, she had no problem with running away, Marcus or no Marcus.

'She's trying to protect him.' Liam said as he came out of the Cullen household. Ian turned to his pack member. 'What?' He said incredulously. 'She thinks you're going to hurt him and Ian's not helping.' Edward added. He and Jasper stood, observing the scene in front of them, torn between interfering or leaving the wolves to handle it.

'What happened?' Liam asked Jane softly as he came up to her. Jane eyed the werewolf. He didn't look like a threat. She remembered he was the only one who hadn't tried to attack her so far and she relaxed minutely. 'We were being chased by the other pack. He was too weak to carry us back and I was too thirsty. He told me to feed from him. I said no but he insisted.' Jane said quietly.

'He's still alive. I just...I couldn't control myself.' Jane murmured, saying the last part with shame. It was a disgrace. She'd been brought up to have control but she'd nearly drained the wolf in her arms. Another howl was heard and Khale tore his gaze away from Jane.

'You take care of her and Ian and I would take care of that.' Khale said to Liam before phasing. Ian gave Jane one last stare down before running off. Liam looked towards Jane.

'Would you let Carlisle look at him?' He asked. Jane nodded. She trusted Carlisle. He was a good man. He wouldn't let anything happen to Corvus. 'Okay.' Liam said. Jane raced into the house with Corvus and laid him down on a sofa.

'I've called Carlisle, he's on his way.' Edward said reassuringly to Jane. She nodded and focused her attention on Corvus. It was funny how her agenda this morning had been to kill and make Corvus tell her what he'd done to her but at this point, she truly did not care. His heart thumped slowly and Jane fought down her feelings of fear. _He's going to be alright. He has to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back. School has been crazy as fuck but I should be less busy soon. The next chapter should be the big unveil so look forward to that. Thanks for reading! See you soon!<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


	7. Chapter 7

_It's hard letting go_

_I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong_

_Silhouettes – Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

><p><em>He was running.<em>

_Her blonde hair flashed in the sunlight._

_Fire red flames licked at her black robes and her screams rang through the night._

'Jane!' Corvus yelled as he woke up with a start. A cool hand held him down and for a moment he fought before realizing who it was.

'Is violence a part of wolf nature or is it just you?' Jane asked as he continued to hold him down. 'Funny coming from someone who feeds on the life force of others.' Corvus mumbled back. 'You offered your hand.' Jane shot back defensively. Her comment reminded Corvus of his bite and he looked down at his wrist.

There on his right arm was the clear impression of teeth marks. He ran his fingers across the scars and frowned. It was significantly cooler than other parts of his body. 'Well that's new.' He muttered to himself. 'Does it hurt?' Jane asked quietly. 'Not really.' Corvus replied, still inspecting it. 'It's just...' His voice trailed off as he looked at Jane.

'What is it?' She asked. 'Your eyes.' Corvus replied. Her eyes had taken on a peculiar shade of silver. Jane's hand went up self consciously. 'They changed shortly after I fed.' She stated. Corvus frowned. _Could it be the bond?_ Corvus opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by the opening of the door.

Denahi's head poked through the tiny opening made by the door. 'Am I interrupting something?' He asked cheekily. It was only then that the duo realized how close they were and Jane immediately distanced herself. Corvus held back a growl. 'What d'you want?' He asked. 'Nothing. Ian just sent me to check up on you but I can see you're perfectly fine.' Denahi said with a cocky smile. Corvus shot him a glare before easing himself off the bed he was on.

He looked around his surroundings, not recognizing anything. 'Where am I?' He asked, throwing the question to no one in particular. 'You're at the Cullens.' Denahi replied. 'After Jane brought you here, we managed to convince her to let Carlisle see you.'

'After one of you almost bit off my head.' Jane snapped. Corvus sighed. 'Ian?' He asked. Denahi nodded. 'He got a little overprotective.' Corvus sighed and walked out the door whilst Denahi followed. The smell of food wafted towards him and his stomach grumbled. _When did I last eat?_ He didn't care, he was ravenous. _Reports can wait._

Corvus found his way to the kitchen, the scent of the Cullens reaching his nose. Khale and Liam were sitting at the dinner table with food laden plates in front of them while Ian leaned against the kitchen counter. Reneesme and Jasper sat with the rest of the wolves chatting amicably. The conversation came to a halt as Corvus stepped into the kitchen. 'Glad to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty.' Khale snarked as he handed Corvus a plate laden with ribs and fries. Corvus ignored his comment and delved into his food.

Jane had wandered into the kitchen also and she stood by the edge of the door. Corvus had devoured a decent half of his plate before he noticed her. Their eyes met and he held her gaze for a second longer before speaking up. 'What happened after I was brought here?' Corvus said to no one in particular, his eyes still holding Jane's gaze.

'Ian and I went after the pack that attacked you.' Khale replied. 'It was one of the council's packs.' Immediately Corvus's eyes snapped to Khale. 'Are you sure?' He asked. Khale nodded. 'I didn't think so at first but Ian and I confronted them and they told us.' Corvus bit back a growl.

'Who's the council?' Reneesme asked. 'They're...the Volturi of our world.' Liam replied. 'Except they want each and every wolf under their control.' Corvus snapped. 'What were they doing so far from home?' He asked.

'Scouting. They stumbled upon Jane and saw an opportunity.' Ian murmured. Anger curled up in Corvus and he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. 'What did you tell them?' He asked. 'That you'd picked up on Jane's scent and you were hunting her down.' Khale replied.

'So will this be told to your council?' Jane asked, speaking up for the first time. Corvus nodded. 'And they'll most likely send for him.' Denahi muttered. Khale shoot Denahi a warning look. 'He's right.' Ian said. 'We'll be lucky if they don't turn up here demanding to know what **you're** doing so far away from home.' Ian said to Corvus.

'And I'll tell them I'm doing the same as they are. Scouting.' Corvus replied. 'With the bite on your arm and her scent all over you, you'll be lucky if they let you die before killing her.' Corvus turned to give Ian an earful but Jane beat him to it.

'Let them come.' Jane said, her eyes flashing. 'I have no problems with tearing them apart.' Despite the anger running through Corvus's veins, he couldn't help but feel a flash of pride. _Spoken like a true Alpha mate._

'That will be a last resort. They won't touch you. Not if I have my way.' Corvus said reassuringly to Jane. Jane turned at Corvus's words. She could barely understand why he would say such a thing. She'd nearly just cost him his life and here he was offering to go through it again.

Her confusion must have shown on her face because the next thing she knew, Corvus had backed away from the table and was by her side. 'Come on.' He said softly as he tugged on her hand. 'For what?' Jane said as she let herself be led by him. 'We need to talk.' He replied. Jane felt a flush of apprehension. She'd been seeking answers every since she'd met the shape shifter but now that it came down to it, she wasn't sure if she really wanted them. _Here we go._

* * *

><p>Jane waited for Corvus to speak. She felt like she was on the edge of something but she just didn't know what it was. 'What d'you know about us?' Corvus asked out of the blue. Jane shrugged. 'The basics. You turn at the full moon, you move in packs, nothing much.' She answered.<p>

'What do you know about our mating rituals?' Corvus asked. A wave of apprehension washed over Jane. 'Why do you ask?' She shot back defensively. Corvus sighed in exasperation. 'Because it'll make it easier to explain what this is!' He snapped back.

Jane made to fly at him but then stopped. _I will not reduce myself to his level._ 'Tell me what you need to tell me.' Jane said in a controlled voice. Corvus swallowed. 'Okay. Before I say so, I need to tell you something about my people.' He said. Jane nodded in agreement.

'The Children of the Moon are born with the spirit of the wolf in them. It's not something we can control. Our wolves are an inherent part of us as we are of them and as a result, they interfere with our human selves on a frequent basis.'

Jane nodded for him to continue.

'Now when it comes to choosing mates, our wolves takes over. When they see someone they're compatible with, they create bonds called imprints. Now, we as humans feel that bond. We become drawn to the person, we protect that person, most often than not we fall in love with that person. It's like finding your soul mate.'

Jane swallowed. 'Can it be broken?' She asked. Corvus shook his head. 'Not that I know of. The only way to be free of a bond is death.' Jane took in a deep breath, the information reeling in her head. 'So what you mean to say is that your wolf has...made an imprint bond with me.' She stated. Corvus nodded.

Panic pricked at Jane's being. She couldn't be his bond mate, lover, whatever he called it. It wasn't-couldn't be true. Her mind went to what she'd read about lycans and their mates and she recoiled from Corvus's presence.

'It's not that bad.' Corvus said, noticing Jane's face. Anger bubbled up in her and she snarled. 'Yes it is 'that bad'. I am a vampire, your mortal enemy. What's more, I am Volturi. I'm one of the most powerful vampires on Earth and now I'm tied to a wolf in a man's body who has the delusion that I am his soul mate. Forgive me if I do not find the bright side in this!' Corvus growled.

'You think you're the only one who loses from this? I've betrayed my own people because of you. I've put my pack in danger because I'm tied to you! And what's worse, you're a stubborn, hard headed woman who's not making it any easier.' Jane who turned around and was pacing the forest floor turned to Corvus.

'Well I'm sorry but if you hoped I was going to be a submissive, docile little creature that you could just share with those mongrels you call a pack, then you're going to have to get used to the feeling of disappointment.' She said as she stepped closer to him. She was burning with rage, her powers barely held back. Corvus opened his mouth to reply but her words registered in his mind.

'Share? What do you mean by share?' He asked in a confused voice. Jane scoffed. 'Don't act like you don't understand me. I know how mating works with your kind. The Alpha shares his mate with the entire pack and if you even hold the thought that I would let one of you **touch** me then you are hopelessly wrong.' Corvus shook his head in amazement.

'It used to happen in the old days.' He said softly. 'We were less in number then and drastic measures had to be taken but it was never without full consent of the woman.' Jane snorted. 'Say what ever you wish. I refuse to be your imprint or whatever you call it.'

Corvus stepped closer to Jane. 'You say you refuse but everything about you screams that you want this. You want **me**. You wouldn't admit it but from the moment you locked eyes with me, I've been at the forefront of your thoughts.' Jane made an attempt to back away from him but Corvus held her to him.

'I can practically feel your emotions when you're around me. You feel calm, safer with me whether you like it or not.'

'I don't-'

'If you didn't you'd have torn me apart by now.'

Jane gazed up at Corvus, his eyes piercing through her. He wasn't wrong. She felt at peace when she was with him, even in this intense moment. She knew he won't hurt her no matter what she did and that was what scared her the most. It was unnerving, this urge to be around someone so much. It bordered on insanity.

'I know you're wondering how I know all these things.' Corvus said in a low voice as he spoke to her. 'I know because I'm going through the same thing.' Jane blinked in surprise. It had never occurred to her that he might be experiencing the same thing as her. 'When I discovered that a pack was after you, the fear that went through me wasn't natural.' Corvus continued. 'I have the urge to protect you, to care for you and I can't help but follow it and from what my pack told me, the same applies for you. This isn't something you can fight, Jane of the Volturi but by all means, feel free to try.'

Corvus slowly released his grip on Jane but she made no attempt to draw back from him. 'If the only way to stop the bond is death then why haven't you killed me yet?' She asked in a soft voice. Corvus brushed a strand of hair from Jane's face.

'Because if I kill you, I'd be killing a part of me, no matter how small that part is. Besides it's largely my fault you're in this mess. You shouldn't pay for it.' Corvus replied. Jane felt numb on the inside. She'd never heard anyone say anything remotely close to that, not even her master's. To know that someone was the cause of your suffering and your impending doom and to let the person live simply because it wasn't their fault was unheard of to her.

It didn't make any sense.

Corvus stared down at Jane. He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she tried to decipher what he'd just said. A wave of pity unexpectedly washed over him. He knew she was one of the most feared vampires and that she was threatening but the way she was looking at him gave him the idea that this was the first time someone was saying things like these to her.

_She must really be alone._ 'So you can't hurt me?' Jane asked. Corvus snorted softly. 'I can't kill you. Hurting you is a different issue entirely. The bond isn't fully formed so I can live with doing some damage.' Jane frowned. _Not fully formed?_ She was about to ask what he meant by that when a familiar scent caught her attention. She turned away from Corvus and inhaled deeply before looking at him with wide eyes.

'What is it?' Corvus asked, noticing her alarm. 'You need to leave. Now.' Jane said to him. Corvus frowned. 'What is it?' He asked again. 'It's one of my own. It will not help either one of us if he sees you. Leave.'

Corvus looked like he was about to argue with her so Jane did the only thing she knew might work. Stepping closer to him, she placed both hands on his cheeks. Corvus's eye widened as she did so but he made no attempt to draw away. 'If he finds you here, he will attempt to kill you and seeing as I don't fully understand what this bond between us means, that would be most unfortunate. Let me handle this.' She stared straight at him, her silver eyes boring through his.

A beat passed before Corvus nodded. 'You might want to step back.' He said with a soft smile. It was then that Jane realized how close she'd stepped to him. If she could blush she was pretty sure she would be doing so by now. 'Of course.' She said smoothly as she stepped away from his body. A small smirk formed on Corvus's face and Jane rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jane looked back at Corvus as he phased. His bones shifted and clicked and his nails elongated into claws. Hair began to sprout over his body and he grew in size. <em>Amazing<em>. She'd never seen the wolves transform with her eyes. The change was...breathtaking.

Jane looked up at the fully transformed wolf as he towered over her. He sniffed and growled slightly before turning to her. His blue eyes shot through her and he nuzzled her before taking a step back and running off. Jane's hands went up to stop him and she took a step forwards before realizing what she was doing and stepping back.

_Perhaps this imprint business is more serious than I thought it to be._ Jane took in a deep breath and locked her thoughts away. She would deal with that later. As of now, she needed to deal with her most pressing issue.

The vampire scent grew closer and Jane let the mask of indifference she'd perfected over the years settle over her face. She stood there in silence, waiting for her visitor to meet her. A few seconds passed before she was face to face with him.

'Hello, Felix.'

Felix smiled softly at Jane. 'Jane.' He said in reply before standing right in of her. He took in a deep breath before wrinkling his nose. 'You smell like dog.' He commented. Jane snorted. 'Yes well, you would too had you been in my place.' Felix brushed her hair out of her eyes before peering at her.

'Your eyes.' He mumbled, a tone of awe in his voice. 'One of the wolves decided to test my patience and I...made an example out of him.' Jane replied, her tone controlled. Felix grinned. 'Always the disciplinarian.' He said in a fond tone as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Despite herself, Jane felt a smile stretch on her face. 'What are you doing here, Felix? Does Aro know you're here?' She asked. Felix nodded. 'I noticed your departure almost immediately. Why did you run off so?' He asked.

'Marcus sent me here.' Jane answered carefully. She knew without a doubt that everything she said to him would be seen by Aro and she wanted to avoid giving as many details as possible. 'Sent you here for what?' Felix pushed.

A flash of irritation went through Jane. _I am not his, that he questions me so much._ 'Master Marcus sent me here on work of the Volturi. He asked for me to keep an eye on the Quileute.' She said coolly. Felix frowned. 'Master Aro did not know you were gone.' He murmured.

'Well then perhaps you should ask Master Marcus personally why he decided to send me.' Jane snapped. Felix put up his hands in surrender. 'I'm only curious. You're not often sent alone.' He said in his defence.

'I can handle myself just fine with or without guards you know.' Jane reminded testily. Felix chuckled. 'I did not mean it as an insult.' He said as he gently cupped her cheek in his palm. 'My little spitfire.' Jane glared at him for a few seconds before she felt herself relax. He moved in to kiss her and Jane let him, thinking that it would be the same.

Their lips met and Felix gently pushed her against a tree. His hands wandered to her hips and he began to slowly grind his body against hers. Immediately, Jane felt a niggling sensation in the back of her mind. Despite the lust she felt from being with Felix and the rush one of their 'moments' normally gave her, she felt it was wrong. The whole thing felt wrong.

Felix hiked her up and his hand went further up her thigh. Jane felt the uncomfortable feeling grow and weighed the pros and cons of stopping Felix. _Not like I can't stop him but with me being here coupled with the colour of my eyes, it might tip things off to Master Aro._ However, Felix's next action forced her to come to a decision. His fingers had quickly undone the Volturi robes revealing the simple shirt and jeans she had underneath. His hands were already bunched in her shirt and she made to stop him but he'd already tugged on it and pulled it apart.

The shirt fell off her body in pieces and Felix proceeded to continue ravishing her. It was then that Jane decided she'd had enough. She sent a shot of pain towards Felix and he immediately stepped away from her. 'What was that for?' He asked in mild irritation. Jane stepped away from him, already feeling better.

'I'm on a mission Felix.' Jane said vaguely. 'I do not need the distraction.' A smug look came over Felix's face and Jane had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. It was the only thing she could think of saying to him that would get him to stop. 'So I distract you?' He asked cockily. Jane nodded. 'I do not want our Masters to think I am so easily deterred when it comes to you.' Felix stepped closer to her. 'But you are.' He said with glee. Jane said nothing and left him to his own assumptions.

'Very well.' Felix said with a knowing smile. 'I shall leave you for now. You might not be so lucky the next time.' He leaned over and brushed a kiss across her cheek before straightening and vanishing. Jane let out a breath she didn't know she'd let in and leaned against a tree. _That was close. I'd hate to think of what Corvus would've done had he been here. _

The image of the alpha tearing into Felix came to mind and Jane was surprised by how little it bothered her. From what he'd explained to her, she could understand why he'd do so and the thought of someone attacking someone else for her not because they were afraid of her made her feel things. Things she'd rather not dwell on. Jane pushed herself off the tree and grabbed her robe from the ground. Thankfully it would cover her adequately until she could acquire something else.

Her mind went back to Felix's last words. _I truly hope there is a way to reverse this if not __**he**__ might not be so lucky next time._

* * *

><p>Corvus waited agitatedly for Jane to come back. He did not feel comfortable leaving her alone to face the vampire but what she'd said carried a bit of sense. From what he'd heard earlier that morning, Jane would attack anyone who proved a threat to him and as soothing as that sounded, it could very well get her killed. Corvus sighed to himself. <em>This part of imprinting I hate the most. The constant urge to be close to her. It's driving me insane.<em>

'I'm sure she's fine.' Edward said to Corvus. Corvus blinked in surprise at the sound of Edward voice. 'Your thoughts are a bit too loud for me to not catch.' Edward said apologetically. Corvus waved his apology away. 'It's alright. I just can't stop worrying about her.' He mumbled. _If that leech does so much as touch her..._

Anger welled up in him at the thought and he took in a deep breath. 'Keep your panties on, she's fine!' Liam yelled to him from inside the house. Corvus ignored his pack member and awaited the return of his mate. He was just about to venture out and look for her when there was a rustle in the trees and Jane walked out.

Immediately he saw her, he knew something was wrong. Her robe was askew and her hair was ruffled. 'Corvus.' Edward said in a warning tone but he was already off the porch and walking towards her. He was only within a few feet of her when an unknown scent hit him.

_The fuck?_ 'Who was it?' He asked her. Jane held her robes closer to her and Corvus frowned. 'What's wrong?' He asked. Jane paused, unsure of whether to tell him or not. 'Jane? What are you hiding?' He asked again. Corvus was already in front of her and he reached out to touch her. Jane let him, sinking in the comfort of his touch.

_Oh to hell with it._ 'It was another Volturi guard.' She replied. 'He and I were...intimate in the days before we met. He attempted to be with me again but I stopped him.' Corvus's brows furrowed as he tried to understand what she was saying. Jane reached out to touch him but in doing so, her grip on her robe slipped and it opened. She was quick to grab at it again but it was already too late.

The pieces came together in Corvus's mind and he began to shake. 'Corvus?' Jane said in a confused tone. 'Mine.' Corvus muttered under his breath. _What?_ Before Jane had a chance to comprehend what he was saying, Corvus was phasing. Jane took a step back but Corvus had already grabbed her by her robe with his teeth and was running into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no excuse. Sorry this took so damn long! Hope you enjoyed it and ideas are always welcome.<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


	8. Chapter 8

_All my walls stood tall and painted blue_

_But I'll take them down _

_Take them down _

_And open up the door for you _

_Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes widened as Corvus galloped through the woods with her. She was unharmed and she trusted him not to do anything to her but the situation was definitely quite alarming. She had no idea where he was heading but she could tell that they were well into Quileute territory. The sound of crashing waves drifted to her and she suddenly realized where he was taking her.<p>

'Don't you dare. Corvus, I swear-' Jane started but it was too late. Corvus ran into the ocean with Jane clinging onto him. The cold water hit Jane and she shrieked. Her arms flailed around and she tried to get back to the surface. In her haste, her robe came undone and Corvus lost his grip on her.

It was no known secret that Jane couldn't swim. In all her years of being with the Volturi, she had never come across a situation which required her being in the water and she couldn't remember learning it in her past life. She was fine with not breathing but the current was taking her out to sea and that terrified her.

Her rational mind told her to find the sea floor and walk back to shore but she was panicking way too much for that. _I'm going to kill that wolf!_ Jane attempted to dive down but was suddenly tugged upwards by a powerful claw. Corvus was paddling towards the surface and Jane hoked her arms around his neck. They broke through the water and Corvus began paddling back to shore.

Jane said nothing to him, seething with anger and waiting till she could feel the shore before handling him. The instant her feet felt sand, she slid away from him a venomous look on her face. 'What. Was that?!' She screeched at the wolf as she stomped to dry land. Corvus got back to shore and shook his coat free of water before turning his attention to his mate.

'Well?' Jane said expectantly waiting for Corvus to phase back into his human form. The wolf took a step towards her and Jane held up a hand. 'Don't even think about it. Turn yourself back to human this instant!' The wolf made a disgruntled whine and it's ears flattened slightly before it began to phase. It began to reduce in size, the fur slowly receding. Bones clicked back into place and once again, Jane let herself be amazed by the transformation.

Within moments, Corvus was sitting on the sand, his eyes staring back at her. Looking at him, Jane felt her anger surge back and she hissed. 'What were you thinking, dunking me into the ocean like that? I could've drifted out to sea and gotten lost or you could've drowned and I'd be left with your corpse to drag back to shore! Tell me is every one of your kind subject to acts of lunacy or is it just you?!'

Corvus watched as Jane raged, a small smile forming on his face. 'What are you smiling at?' She snapped suspiciously. Corvus got off the sand and dusted some of it off his body. 'Just the fact that you've been alive for centuries and you have no idea how to swim.' He replied. Jane pursed her lips. 'Well until now I'd never had a need to venture into the water, thank you very much.'

Corvus chuckled. 'Well there's a first time for everything.' He said cheekily to her. Jane squeezed the water out of her hair before coming to a startling conclusion. 'My robe. It's gone.' She moaned in despair as she looked to the sea. 'Fine with me. I hated it.' Corvus said. Jane scowled at him. 'You know, I've just about had it with your over possessive, demanding behaviour and I am this close to-' Her words cut off as Corvus took a step towards her before pulling her into a crushing hug.

* * *

><p>Jane stilled as Corvus wrapped his arms around her. The heat radiating from him was quickly drying the water off his body and was slowly spreading to her. Corvus gently pulled her down into the sand with him, his arms securely wrapped around her. He buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent and also rubbing his on her. 'What is this called?' Jane whispered, almost afraid to break the calming silence between them.<p>

'I'm scenting you.' Corvus replied, his nose going to her neck. 'Scenting?' Jane questioned. A sigh escaped his lips. 'I don't really know the details between you and the other...vampire and I'm not sure if I really want to know but I could smell him all over you and then you had your shirt ripped and I couldn't handle it.'

'So what you're doing now is putting your scent back on me?' Jane asked warily. Corvus nodded. 'It's just...It's instinct for me. When you smell like someone unfamiliar it's like a threat to me. It unnerves me.' He explained. Jane let his explanation sink in. Her mind went to Felix and she unconsciously shook her head.

_The difference between them is clear even if Corvus is a crazy mongrel._ 'What?' Corvus asked when she shook her head. Jane chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know whether to tell him everything or not. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him, she just didn't know how he would react. _He didn't like the smell of Felix on me. Who knows what he'd do if he finds out that I lead him to believe I have feelings for him._

Corvus tilted Jane's head to face him when she didn't respond. 'You know, I can tell when you don't want to say something.' He said to her. Jane shrugged. 'You being able to tell doesn't mean I'm going to say it.' She replied. 'Oh so you are hiding something.' Corvus counter acted.

Jane scowled slightly. 'It's...irrelevant now. It doesn't matter.' Corvus rose a brow but she held her ground. _Women._ 'Okay. Keep your secrets. For now.' He said to her. His attention was drawn to her eyes again and he carefully brushed a hair out of her face. 'Silver becomes you.'

Jane shied away from his gaze, not knowing what to say. 'Aren't you used to people paying me compliments?' Corvus asked jokingly. Jane shook her head. 'I'm not admired for my appearance. I'm feared. No one pays compliments to someone they fear.' Faint memories of her human life drifted to her and she smiled sadly.

Corvus felt her mood change through their bond and he frowned. He didn't know much about her life but he could imagine that being with a pack such as the Volturi for years had had it's disadvantages. 'Well then that is their mistake. You are...breathtakingly beautiful even in your terrifying moments. Anyone who cannot see that is greatly losing out.'

Jane's head shot up at his words. She'd never heard anyone say anything close to that. She would've brushed them off as lies but the look in his eyes made her think otherwise. He looked at her as if she was something to be treasured and she'd be damned if she'd said she'd ever been looked at like that before.

A swirl of emotions rose through her and before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling him close to her and placing her lips on his.

* * *

><p>Corvus' eyes widened in surprise and he felt himself being yanked forward and being kissed. As soon as it started, it stopped and Jane pulled back from him.<p>

'I'm sorry-I shouldn't have-I don't know what I was thinking-' Jane stuttered as she attempted to move away from him. Corvus held firmly on to her and stopped her from leaving. Her face was downcast and he was sure that if she was human, she'd be an interesting shade of red by now. Slowly, Corvus lifted her face till she was facing him. Her eyes darted to anywhere else but him and he smiled.

'Look at me.' He said gently. Silver eyes met blue ones and Corvus made sure her attention was focused on him before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was a slow and soft one, a melding of the lips as their tongues gently explored each other's mouths. Jane's hands went to his face as the kiss deepened and Corvus' hands skittered to her waist. It lasted for a few more seconds before Corvus broke away to breathe.

Jane held on to him, her hands going to his hair. He nuzzled into her touch and planted another kiss on her cheek before their lips clashed again. This time it was more lustful and Jane found herself rocking into him, a moan slipping out of her as Corvus tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She felt desire pool in her stomach and she pushed him down in the sand.

Corvus felt the stirrings of an erection and he drew in a shuddering breath. Jane was full on grinding her body into his, his heat turning her on even more. Corvus watched her and she rocked her hips against his, a whimper escaping her lips. The sight of the blond haired woman, his **mate, **on top of him was driving him crazy and he rose his hips to meet hers.

Jane outright moaned at the motion and Corvus struggled to keep a lid on himself. At this point, he wanted this more than anything in the world and he was extremely close to loosing control. A part of him told him to go ahead and let loose but another part of him told him to be cautious. Having sex with her would officially finalize the bond between them and as much as he wanted that to happen, he couldn't go down that road with her unless she understood everything it entailed.

_Damn._ 'Jane. Jane, stop.' Corvus groaned. She could feel him, hot and heavy between her thighs, and all she wanted was to ride him till the burning in her lower abdomen wore off. _Volturi be damned._ 'Jane!' Corvus said more forcefully and this time she stopped.

'What?' She asked. 'Stop.' He said. Jane frowned. 'Why? You clearly want this.' She said, driving her hips into his to make her point. Corvus' hands on her hips tightened and he had to close his eyes to fight the urge to give her what **she** was clearly asking for.

'Because this is going down a path you have no clue about and I don't want you to regret it.' He answered. Jane forced herself to think past the arousal thrumming through her body and focus on his words. As usual, he was right. She had no idea what being with him would entail and as much as she didn't want to at the moment, she had to think towards the future. She huffed.

Corvus chuckled. 'I know. Just...get off me first. Let's start from there.' He said to her. Jane hoisted herself off him and flopped back on the sand. Corvus sat up and they both looked at each other. 'You might need to take care of that.' Jane said pointedly to his throbbing erection. A flash of pride went through her at his bodily reactions towards her and she pursed her lips.

'Can you not look at me like that?' Corvus demanded with a scowl. 'Like what?' Jane argued. 'Like I'm...something to be devoured. Believe me it's killing me as well.'

'Then do something about it.' Jane shot back cheekily. Corvus glared at her. _Temptress._ 'In due time.' He promised. 'Meanwhile, if you'll excuse me.' He said pointedly before wading into the freezing water. Jane snickered as she watched him. He shot a glare back at her and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Holding hands with him had almost become second nature, Jane mused as they stalked through the forest. The warmth from him was radiating through her body and she could feel it down to her very core. These feelings were foreign to her and she would run from them if they didn't feel so undeniably good. Corvus shot a glance at his imprint. A small smile played on her lips and he gently stroked her hand.<p>

'What are you thinking?' He asked softly. Jane bit her lip.

'Nothing much. This is just...' Her voice trailed off.

'Overwhelming?' Corvus supplied. Jane nodded. 'But in a good way. It's nice. I've never had **this** with anyone.' She looked away shyly and Corvus frowned. 'It scares me too. I've never had this with anyone either.' He said. His confession seemed to stir confidence in the vampire for her smile grew back into place.

Corvus sighed in satisfaction, his inner wolf soothed at his mate's peace. Perhaps it was his focus on his imprint that deterred his other senses but by the time they'd drawn to the Cullen household, it was too late.

Pacing at the front door of the Cullen household was a huge white wolf surrounded by two other white wolves. Corvus' pack were standing on the porch of the house, effectively blocking entry. Corvus looked at them, blood draining from his face. _Oh no._

* * *

><p>Jane inched closer to Corvus as he stepped in front of her. The three white wolves in front of them bared their teeth and the one in the middle growled menacingly. 'Who are these?' Jane whispered to him. 'It doesn't matter. If I say so, I want you to run as far as you possibly can.' Corvus shoot back to her. He turned to look back at her and she nodded.<p>

Corvus turned back to look at the wolves in front of him. 'I don't want a fight. I will speak to you only in human form.' The wolves growled and the middle one stepped forward. Corvus' pack were standing by the sidelines, ready to attack if necessary. Corvus pushed Jane further behind him, still keeping eye contact with the wolf.

Jane held on to him, anxiety bubbling up in her. _Are they the council? What's going on?_ The white wolf stopped a few paces away from Corvus and stared down at him. Corvus refused to back away and it snarled before begin to phase. Jane watched as the wolf transformed into a man of average height and build. He had long dirty blonde hair and the strangest pair of amber eyes she'd ever come across. He features were sharp with a very strong jawline. _He could almost pass for one of us._

Her train of thought stopped when he pulled an arm back and punched Corvus right across the face. Corvus stumbled back with the force of the blow and Jane gasped before holding him steady. She fixed her gaze on the other wolf, ready to use her powers when Corvus placed a calming hand on her shoulder. 'It's okay.' He said softly to her and to the rest of his pack mates who were already making their way to defend their alpha.

'I deserved that.' He said to the blond haired man. 'You deserve more than that.' He spat out. Jane looked between the two men, confusion on her face. 'Alaric, there is an explanation for this.' The wolf now known as Alaric scoffed. 'You have no right to an explanation.' He snapped.

'Imagine my surprise when I got a call from the council asking me to come and check up on the status of your hunt on the Volturi guard-'

Jane bristled at his words.

'I expected anything from your death to the death of the Volturi whore, but nothing prepared me for this.'

'I'm not a whore and it'll do you well to remember that.' Jane spat out, having had enough of the wolf's tirade. 'Corvus groaned inwardly at Jane's words. _Not now._ Alaric took a step towards Jane and Corvus pushed him away. 'Don't even think about it.' He said in a warning tone to him. Alaric stepped back in astonishment.

'Unbelievable.' He said lowly. 'The council will hear of this, Corvus.' Alaric turned his back on them and Corvus growled. 'What would you have me do? You know as well as I that I had no choice in choosing her.' He said as he yanked Alaric back. 'Should I have killed her?'

Alaric shook himself off Corvus' grip. 'No but you could've done the honourable thing and killed yourself to be rid off her.' Jane gaped at him. 'I'm under the knowledge that your kind cannot choose who they want to be with and for you to ask him to kill himself because of that is beyond idiotic.' She raged at the wolf.

'I will not listen to the words of a blood sucking killer.' Alaric spat out. 'Ironic coming from the person who just suggested mercy killing.' She counteracted. Alaric's entire body began to tremble and Corvus laid a hand on him. 'Jane, give us a moment.' He said calmly to his mate. Jane looked up at him, her eyes flashing. 'It's alright.' He reassured her. Jane gave Alaric one last hard glare before walking towards the house.

* * *

><p>Jane stormed into the Cullen home, steam figuratively pouring out of her. She stalked over to the window and watched the two, her ears picking up on bits of their conversation.<p>

'...no way to work around it...she's not what she seems like...the council would never hear me out...'

'...against biology...it would never work out...how d'you expect to breed her...never going to work...'

She could feel her powers struggling within her and she attempted to hold them back. Denahi walked up to her and stood by the window next to her. 'Who is he?' Jane growled to the wolf. Denahi sighed. 'A good friend of Corvus. They grew up together.' He replied. Jane's eyes widened in surprise.

'If they're such good friends then why is he being such an ignorant fool?' She snapped. 'Don't be so quick to judge.' Denahi said. 'He and Corvus' father's were killed by your kind.' Jane's stomach dropped. 'My kind?' She repeated, more to herself than to the wolf. Denahi nodded.

'I don't know much about it but I believe your kind refers to him as Cauis.' He said. His sentence was like a bucket of cold water pouring over her. Suddenly, the wolf's hatred towards her became clear. She'd served for the very man who'd killed his father and yet Corvus was defending her. Guilt pooled in her.

'After they died, Corvus and Alaric were in line to be the next Alpha's of their packs.' Denahi continued, oblivious to Jane's turmoil. 'Alaric accepted the position but for some reason, Corvus couldn't. Seeing as he didn't have a mate at the time, the council let him be.'

Jane's eyes widened as the pieces finally fell into place. A feeling of ungratefulness settled over her. All this time she'd been concerned over what the Volturi would do to her once they found out that she was bonded to the wolf but she never stopped to consider his side. The stakes were much higher for him. By being with her, he could lose not just his life but the lives of his pack, his family.

_I am a fool._ 'I never-He never-' Jane's voice tapered out. 'It's not something he talks about.' Denahi supplied. Jane swallowed and turned her attention back to the two wolves. Alaric seemed to have calmed down and he and Corvus were talking in more hushed tones. The two other white wolves were a few paces away, still standing guard over their alpha.

'What pack does he lead?' She asked Denahi. Denahi paused, unsure of whether to say or not. Jane glanced at him, guessing what was going through his mind. 'Never mind.' She said softly. The lack of noise in the house suddenly struck her and she frowned. 'Where are the Cullens?' She asked.

'They went out. All of them, including Jacob.' Denahi replied. 'Never seen such a normal coven of vampires in my life.' He muttered. Jane silently agreed with him. The normalcy of the vampires could grate on one's nerves. Movement outside caught her eye and she turned her attention back outside. Corvus had phased and he and the other three wolves were running off into the woods.

Denahi held on to Jane before she could follow them. 'It's okay. He's in safe hands.' He reassured her. Jane pursed her lips but decided to trust the wolf's words. _He so much as hurts a hair on Corvus' coat and I shall have his hide._

* * *

><p>Corvus said nothing as he ran side by side with Alaric. He was escorting the white wolf to the Quileute border. His two guards ran behind them, giving the two alphas their space. There was no doubt in his mind that Alaric was not going to get over this recent development anytime soon. <em>He still keeps a grudge against me from three years, I doubt if he'd let this go anytime soon.<em>

The wolves arrived at the border and Corvus and Alaric phased back. Alaric wrinkled his nose as he stood next to Corvus. 'You reek of her.' He muttered. Corvus said nothing in reply, knowing he'll just aggravate the situation.

Alaric shifted from foot to foot before finally speaking. 'The council will be disappointed to hear that the Volturi guard slipped through your fingers. I shall assure them that you are doing your possible best to eradicate the world of their kind.'

'Thank you.' Corvus said softly. Alaric hummed. 'Despite my irritation with this whole thing, I cannot standby and watch you get killed which will be the eventual outcome if you keep this up.'

'It is not a game for me to keep up with.' Corvus retorted. 'She has changed, I promise you that.' Alaric scoffed. 'Perhaps but the real test will come when the Volturi come searching for their crown jewel.' Corvus held back his tongue, knowing Alaric was right.

'She is strong though. She defends you as quickly as I would. Traits of a good mate.' Alaric pointed out. He turned to the two wolves standing guard. 'You have my word, they will say nothing.' He said to both them and Corvus. Corvus nodded and Alaric spared him one more glance before phasing and running off.

Corvus sighed. _Things just got more complicated._

* * *

><p>Corvus ran his fingers through his hair. To say that he'd had a tough day would be a gross understatement. Firstly there was the thing with Jane and the other vampire, an incident that still managed to get his blood boiling. Then there was the <strong>other<strong> incident with Jane which he didn't want to think about right now because it was just a trip down Nope town. Then there was Alaric.

Pain unexpectedly bloomed in his chest as he thought about what had just happened between him and the other Alpha. He and Alaric had grown up side by side together. He considered him a brother and there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for him. His rejection today had shaken him. _Well what did you expect? You know how he feels about vampires plus the news wasn't exactly broken easily to him._

Corvus wrinkled his nose. It still hurt to think of but it had opened his eyes to many things. If this was how Alaric reacted to the both of them then he could only imagine how the rest of his people would react. The door opened and Corvus broke out of his musing.

It was Jane. She poked her head in before coming into the room fully. Corvus raised a brow as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. 'What did he say?' She asked softly, referring to Alaric. 'He's not going to go to the council but our friendship is definitely not the same.' Corvus replied lightly.

Jane hesitated for a moment before speaking. 'Denahi told me about your father.' She started. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd just been rejected by his long time friend or that he never talked about his family but an unexplainable feeling of rage bubbled up in him. _She knows nothing about my life, how dare she speak of it like she understands._

'I'm so-'

'I don't need your pity.' Corvus snapped to her. Jane looked taken aback. 'It's not pity. I genuinely am sorry.'

'Are you?' Corvus spat at her. 'A month ago you won't have cared. Had you been there at the time, I'm sure you'd have spared your masters the effort and killed him yourself.' Jane pulled back from him as if she'd been stung and Corvus stood up.

'I won't expect the Volturi princess to understand but do not speak about things you have no idea about.' Corvus said spitefully as he stormed out of the room. Jane sat on the bed, the stunned silence washing over her as he words replayed her head. She could practically taste his anger and hate re-vibrating through the air. The happy emotions she'd accumulated through the day evaporated and before she knew it, she was lying on the bed, tearless sobs escaping her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**This was written whilst in transit so I apologize for spelling mistakes. They're definitely closer now but they still have a way to go. Any suggestions or comments?**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	9. Chapter 9

_You are, you are_

_Home, Home where I wanted to go_

_Clocks - Coldplay_

* * *

><p>Corvus was gone for three days. His pack had no idea where he was and neither did Jane. It drove her apart with worry. She would've gone out to look for him but his words lingered in her mind. Her rational mind told her that he was just lashing out because of the whole thing between him and Alaric but she still felt stung. She cried her heart out the night he'd left, the pain of his words after his sweet attitude earlier being too much to bear.<p>

She could only hope he would come back soon.

* * *

><p>'Jane?'<p>

Jane's head shot up at the sound of Esme's voice. The Cullen matriarch stood in front of her with a small smile. 'Yes?' She replied. 'I was wondering if you'd like some new clothes.' Esme said carefully. Jane looked down at her jeans and ragged shirt before looking back at Esme. 'It's totally your choice; I just thought you might like clothes of your own.' She said hurriedly.

Jane thought it through. It wouldn't hurt to have something other the same pair of clothes and she needed a change of scenery. She nodded to Esme. 'I'd like that very much.' She said softly. Esme smiled. 'Alice and Renesmee will be ready to go in a few moments.' Esme said before leaving. Jane frowned. She should've thought to ask who was coming along with her before agreeing.

_Now I'll be stuck with an over hyped vampire and a whiny teen one. Perfect._ 'What's got your panties in a bunch?' came the voice of Denahi as he sat next to her. Jane scowled playfully at the appearance of the wolf. He was the only one in Corvus' pack who gave her the time of the day and for that she was grateful.

'Shopping spree with the girls.' Jane said mockingly. 'Doesn't sound so bad. Isn't that a girl thing?' He asked. Jane snorted. 'Not every girl's.' She replied. Denahi winced a bit and Jane frowned. 'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Full moon tonight.' Denahi replied. Jane frowned. 'Are all of you going to be okay?' She asked in concern. Denahi smiled. 'We're not going to go crazy. We'll just be very in tune with our wolves.' Denahi said. 'The only real difference is a bit of a mood change. Ian's going to be crabbier than usual.'

Jane made a face. 'Awesome.' She said in a deadpan tone. Denahi snickered. 'Uh…Jane?' Jane and Denahi looked up as Renesmee stood in front of them. Jane guessed they were ready to go and she stood up. 'Have fun!' Denahi called. Jane shot him a glare and he chuckled.

She followed Renesmee out of the house and walked towards the car. Alice was already in the car and she greeted Jane with a huge smile. 'I'm so glad you decided to come out with us today.' She said in a cheery voice.

Jane managed to muster up a tiny smile before entering the car. Renesmee and Alice exchanged a weary look before they started off.

* * *

><p>Corvus took in a deep breath as he galloped through the forest. He'd spent three days running and now all he wanted to do was return home. <em>Funny how I consider Forks home.<em> Deep down he knew it wasn't Forks but his mate that he was drawn too.

He'd let his temper get the best of him and he'd said words that cut deep. _I'll be surprised if she doesn't throw me out on my face._ He knew Jane wasn't the typical girl who would fling her arms around her and shower him with love. She'd make him sorry before doing any of that.

He couldn't wait. He pushed himself harder and continued his way back home.

* * *

><p>Jane looked at her surroundings. They'd gone to Seattle and Alice had opted to leave Renesmee and her to their own devices while she shopped for herself. Renesmee was having fun picking out clothes but she couldn't pick out a single thing. She'd never needed to care about what she wore; her Volturi cloak always covered it up. <em>But thanks to a particular someone, I don't have that anymore.<em>

As usual, her mind found its way back to Corvus and she sighed. She missed him. It was pathetic and sad but she did. She found herself wondering where he was, if he was safe and she snapped out of it. _Try not to think of him for at least this time frame and just focus on shopping._

She looked to Renesmee who had a half full shopping cart before looking back at her near empty one and sighing. _It won't kill you to ask for advice._ 'Um…I don't really…' Her voice trailed off as she looked at the hybrid with a lost face. Renesmee smiled softly.

'It can be a bit overwhelming sometimes.' She said gently. 'We'll start off by finding you a sensible pair of jeans.' She said. Renesmee lead her out of the store they were currently in and they found one which was exclusively for jeans.

Renesmee picked out a couple of jeans for Jane to try on and she took them and went to the changing room. She'd picked out black, blue and silver jeans and they all fit perfectly. She picked out other sizes before heading to the cashier. It was then Jane realized she didn't have any money.

Renesmee saw her face and brought out her card. Jane started to protest but Renesmee cut her off. 'Don't worry, I've got this. You can pay me back whenever you want.' Jane thought about it. Years of being a Volturi guard meant she never had to do things herself because there was no need. The thought of being a charity case almost made her nauseous but Renesmee wasn't offering it as a charity case.

Renesmee waited for Jane's decision, hoping the vampire would say yes. Finally Jane nodded and Renesmee let out an uncharacteristic squeal. She quickly swiped her card and paid for Jane's things.

'Now you're going to need tops too.' Renesmee said as she led Jane into another shop. This time Renesmee gave Jane free reign to choose whatever she wanted and Jane lounged through the aisles, picking out what she wanted.

Jane felt herself drawn to edgy styles with leather and stone embellishments. She'd spotted a necklace that she liked very much. It was a long one with feathers and small stones as a pendant on a bronze chain. It reminded her of the wolves and she added it to her cart.

The last thing to shop for were dresses. Jane had absolutely no idea about those so she and Renesmee were trying various shops. 'So…when's Corvus coming back?' She asked slyly. Jane shrugged. 'He didn't say when he stormed out.' She snapped back.

To her surprise, Renesmee chuckled. 'What?' Jane demanded. 'Nothing. It's just amusing how all wolves are the same.' She replied. 'Say something upsetting to Jacob and he throws a tantrum and phases.' Jane raised a brow.

'He doesn't look like it.' She admitted. Renesmee waved Jane's comment away. 'Oh he doesn't but the minute you get on his nerve, he sparks. Most annoying thing ever.' She said. Jane let out a small laugh. 'I understand what you mean.' Renesmee nodded along with her.

'And the worst part is when he vanishes off somewhere and leaves me to worry about him.' She said. Jane hummed in understanding. 'As if it's our fault they can't control their tempers.' She muttered. Renesmee laughed.

'You know what? You're alright Jane.' Renesmee said. 'Still scary but alright.' Jane gave a genuine smile. 'Glad to know I still have my edge but thank you.' She said. Renesmee nodded. 'Now let's go find a dress that'll make that man regret ever leaving you.' She said with a grin and Jane smiled fondly before following the girl.

* * *

><p>Renesmee closed the door as she and Jane got out of the car. They'd ended up splurging on shoes as well as accessories and Jane had decided to return dressed in a short black dress with an open back and a pair of dainty black flats.<p>

She and Renesmee had struck quite a friendship and Jane found herself not minding the young hybrid's company. Jane raised her nose and sniffed the air. 'What is it?' Renesmee asked. Jane sniffed harder before growling. 'I can tell that smell in my sleep.' She muttered as she stomped into the house.

Corvus was standing with his back to her. She could catch the faint scent of food in the air and she guessed Esme must have rustled something up for him to eat. Corvus turned around and faced her. He didn't look hurt to her relief.

Jane glared at Corvus as he stood in front of her with an apologetic look. Her relief at seeing him quickly turned into anger and rage at him leaving her. _If he thinks for one second that one measly apology is going to wash away my tears and days of worry in one go then he is yet to truly know me._

'Jane I-

Corvus began but she sharply cut him off. 'Outside.' She said through clenched teeth. 'But-'Corvus tried again but she only shut him down with a harsher look. 'Outside.' She repeated. Corvus sighed before stomping off.

Ian held back a laugh of surprise as he watched his alpha being ordered by his mate. Corvus shot him a glare and he quickly stifled his smile. Jane watched him go before following him out. 'Damn she's wasted as a vampire.' Khale muttered in admiration.

Corvus faced his mate as she came storming towards him. 'Jane I'm sorry.' Corvus said quickly, knowing she was pissed. 'Oh you'll be sorry.' She said to him as she took him by the hand and began to walk off into the forest.

'Would you like me to phase so we can move along faster?' Corvus asked as he followed his mate. 'I think you've had enough of running around in your wolf form.' Jane shot back. Corvus found himself smiling. Her words were said to rile him up but he couldn't muster up the anger. He'd spent three days missing her.

Missing her terribly. Her golden hair, her sharp silver eyes, her laugh, the way she spoke, everything. He'd gotten over his anger in the first day of his leaving. He spent the last two berating himself for leaving and trying to swallow his pride.

_Corvus you are whipped and you have no shame about it._ They went about two hundred paces away from the Cullen house before Jane stopped and turned to look at him. He had this silly smile on his face which only served to anger her further.

'You don't get to that.' Jane spat at him. 'What? Breathe?' Corvus shot back. 'Yes!' Jane yelled back. 'You don't get to stand there and breathe and smile after leaving me for three days then expect me to just fall back into your arms.'

'I don't expect that.' Corvus said gently. 'Good because it will not happen.' Jane said. She ran her fingers through her hair as looked at him. 'Jane I am sorry.' Corvus said again. 'Denahi told me you know.' Jane continued like she didn't hear him.

'He told me the reason why Alaric hated me because I was inches away from tearing him apart for touching you. I came to you to…I wanted to make sure you were okay.' Jane said softly. 'I thought letting you know that I knew why he hated me would make it easier for you to confide in me.' Jane gave a small laugh. 'That obviously didn't work.'

Corvus felt his heart sink. 'Jane I had no idea-'He started but again she cut him off. 'I cried. I haven't cried in years but when you walked out that door, I lay on the bed and cried my heart out.' Corvus had never felt so low in his life. Here he was, supposed to be her protector, her defender but he'd gone along and hurt her.

He took a step towards her, meaning to scoop her in a hug but she stopped. 'Don't.' Jane whispered. 'When you left three days ago, I realized that I am tied to you with everything in me. It felt like my heart walked out the door with you.' Corvus waited for her to go on.

'I can only handle that kind of pain once, Corvus.' She said looking in his eyes. 'If you know now that you're going to leave me again then let me go first while I still can. I'd rather go back to my life in Volterra than live in uncertainty with you.' Corvus' heart broke in two. He walked towards her until they were face to face.

Jane stared up at him, her heart in her throat at what he was going to say. Corvus moved a piece of her hair away from her face before cupping her face in his hands. 'Jane Volturi, you have my heart in your hands. I shouldn't have run away from you, shouldn't have said those words to you. You're the most important thing to me.'

'Then why did you?' She asked. 'Because I'm an idiot.' Corvus said with a rueful smile. 'My family is a touchy subject for me. Other than my sister, I keep no contact with them for any reason. You telling me that you knew…I was angry at Denahi for telling you but I think I was more afraid of the fact that you were getting close to me without me knowing.'

Jane rolled her eyes at him. 'Well, that's going to happen whether you like it or not.' Corvus smiled. 'I know. Forgive me?' He asked. Jane smiled. 'Yes.' She replied. Corvus breathed a sigh of relief and he grabbed her in a hug. Jane wrapped her arms around him. 'You still have a lot of grovelling to do though.' She said into his shirt.

Corvus chuckled. 'Didn't think otherwise.' He said. He pulled away from her before looking carefully at her. The silver in her eyes were dimming and her eyes were beginning to turn black. 'When's the last time you fed?' He asked. Jane shrugged. 'Doesn't matter. The Cullen's suggested I try deer but I'm not quite ready to stop to their level.' She said with a smirk.

Corvus shook his head fondly before offering his wrist. Jane stared at it. 'Or would you prefer going the traditional route?' He asked tugging down the collar of his shirt and baring his neck. Jane blinked in surprise. 'You-You don't mind?' He asked. Corvus shook his head.

'Go ahead. Careful though.' He reminded and Jane smiled shyly before gently pushing him against a tree and reaching up to his neck. Corvus gave her an approving nod and she bit into him. Corvus winced a bit at the bite but said nothing.

He could feel Jane lapping at his neck, her body pressed against him and her hands firmly on his body. The whole scene was strangely erotic if he was being honest with himself. He could feel arousal thrumming through his veins and his body was slowly responding to her ministrations.

Jane sighed in pleasure as she drank him in. He was just as delicious as the last time and Jane briefly wondered why the Volturi didn't just feed off the Children of the Moon instead of kill them. She was about to comment when she felt his cock press into her.

She giggled in surprise and he scowled. 'What? Not my fault when you're pressed into me like that.' He said in his defence. She giggled again and drew back from his neck. She lapped at the few drops of blood on his neck and Corvus shuddered.

She reached down to undo his buttons and Corvus stopped her. She pouted in annoyance and Corvus snickered. 'It's not that I don't want you to. It's just that there are some things you need to know first.' He said. Jane frowned but she withdrew her hand.

'You remember what I said about imprinting? About the bond between mates?' He asked. Jane nodded. 'Well, ours is already half formed. We respond to each other emotions and we know when the other is in danger. However, to make it fully formed, the bond requires actual mating.' Corvus' voice had become smaller with every word and Jane couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable look on his face.

'So in other words, you'd have to have sex with me before we're truly considered mates.' She said. Corvus nodded. Jane sighed. 'Well alright.' She stated. Corvus looked at her surprise. 'What?' He asked in disbelief.

'I said alright.' Jane repeated. Corvus raised a brow. 'Jane this is not a decision to be made hastily. Once you seal a bond you can't go back. It can only be broken by-'

'By death, I know.' Jane said, finishing his sentence. She smiled up at him before taking his hand. 'Whether I like it or not Corvus I'm already bonded to you. You think if I go back to Volterra this instant it would change the way I feel about you?'

'No but it might keep you safe.' Corvus replied. 'Once the council finds out about this, they will kill you and I as well as our entire pack and I'd prefer you don't become collateral damage.' Jane scowled. 'Oh and you don't think if I go back to Volterra I won't die? Cauis will tear me apart and burn me for even daring to talk to you, talk less of being your mate.' She said.

The thought hadn't occurred to Corvus and the idea of Jane being harmed made him tighten his grip on her. 'I've accepted my fate with you.' She said to him. 'I don't intend on giving up to the Volturi or to your council but if we die, then we die together. Okay?'

Corvus looked down at his mate. He'd be lying if he said she didn't mean the world to him. He'd do everything in his power to ensure she remained safe but he wasn't naïve. There was a good chance they weren't going to make it through this alive. _I'd rather she was far away but my death would most likely kill her. _Corvus sighed. 'Okay. But let it be known that I did warn you.' He said to her.

'Consider me warned.' Jane said with a soft smile. She drew him in for a kiss and her hands returned to his buttons. She made short work of those before deftly reaching into his boxers and wrapping her hand around his length. 'Jane.' Corvus said against her lips. He meant it to be a warning but it came out as a plea. She removed her lips from his and smirked at him. She leisurely began to stroke him and Corvus shuddered.

Jane whimpered at the feel of him in her hand. He was hard, hot and heavy and her thighs clenched at the thought of him being in her. Deciding she couldn't properly appreciate him as he was, she tugged down his jeans and knelt in front of him.

His cock bobbed in front of her. He was hung and Jane's eyes widened at his length and girth. 'Children of the Moon more like Children of the Horse.' She said as she looked up at him. Corvus chuckled at her expression. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' He said to her.

Jane scoffed. 'You have no idea how much I want to.' She said before taking him in her mouth. Her tongue laved over his cockhead and Corvus moaned. Her hand wrapped around the rest of his length and pumped him. A spurt of precum shot on her tongue and she moaned around him.

The sight of her on her knees with him in her mouth had his eyes rolling back in pleasure with ragged gasps escaping his mouth. Her tongue swirled round his shaft before she swallowed more of him. Corvus couldn't help the movement of his hips and his hands drifted to her hair as he started to fuck her mouth.

Jane smiled around him enjoying his pants. Her body was also thrumming with arousal, seeing him come apart in her mouth turned her on more than it should have. On a normal day, Corvus had stamina that could rival the best people but she wasn't some whore he'd picked off the street or some young plaything that was ready to impress him.

She was his mate and from her muted moans, she was enjoying this just as much as he was. The slightest scrape along his length with her teeth was his undoing and Corvus could only tug her hair in warning before thrusting into her mouth and spilling his seed into her.

Jane drank him up with pleasure, her eyes twinkling with glee. Corvus leant against the tree and looked down at her. She let his cock slip out of her mouth and tucked him back into his jeans before standing up. 'You will be the death of me.' Corvus said as he leaned against her.

Jane giggled. 'It'll be a nice way to go.' She said to him. Corvus chuckled. 'Yes it would.' He replied. They leaned against each other in silence for a while before Corvus' hand slipped up her dress. He smirked at finding her sopping wet and he slipped his fingers past her panties and into her.

Jane arched her back at his touch and Corvus smiled. In a flash, they had exchanged positions and he had Jane pressed against the tree. He pressed two fingers into her, while his thumb sought out her clit. When he'd found it, he pressed against her and it was like lighting a spark.

Jane thrashed around, her fingers raking against the tree and stripping it of its bark. 'Yes…yes…there.' Jane moaned as she bucked her hips against his hand. Corvus smiled at the way she ground into his hand. He'd never had a girl respond to him in that manner. 'God, look at you. You're enjoying this aren't you?' He said as he watched her.

Jane only bit down on her bottom lip and continue to ride his hand. 'Cor-Corvus…Corvus.' Jane moaned as she felt herself nearing her climax. Corvus smiled wickedly and kept up the pace, thrusting and teasing her. His other hand went to her breast and he kneaded it through her dress while his mouth went to her neck and he kissed and nipped at it.

The added sensations were all she needed and she clamped down on him as her eyes fluttered shut and she came around his fingers. Corvus watched her face as she came, moans still slipping out her moans. 'Beautiful.' Corvus whispered as she came down from her high. His fingers slid out of her and he slid them between his lips, sucking her essence off.

Jane whimpered at the sight and Corvus smiled at her. 'Tight grip.' He commented and Jane exploded into giggles. Corvus pulled away from the tree before looking at it. Her hands were clearly imprinted in them and strips of bark had been whittled away from it. He gave an impressed smile and turned back to his mate.

'Okay?' He asked Jane. She nodded dreamily and he had an arm around her as they walked back towards the Cullen household. 'We smell like sex.' Jane commented. 'Well I think everyone knows how sex happens so...' His voice trailed off and Jane rolled her eyes.

'Typical male.'

* * *

><p>Corvus looked at his pack members. 'Rules?' He asked. They all rolled their eyes. 'Come on!' Denahi whined. 'Corvus we all know the rules.' Liam said.<p>

'Didn't stop some of you from acting stupid the last time.' Corvus replied. 'What are the rules?' He repeated. They all gave a long suffering sigh. 'No killing, no fighting, no phasing in public and always use a condom.' They said in unison.

Jane stifled a laugh. 'Good.' Corvus said, ignoring Jane's laugh. 'Get out.' He said fondly to the wolves. They all gave yells of excitement and ran off. 'Ian.' Corvus called. Ian lagged behind and Corvus went to him.

'If anything happens, you come straight back here okay?' He said to the young wolf. Ian nodded and Corvus clapped him on the back. 'Have fun tonight and don't stray too far from the pack.' He reminded. Ian nodded again and Corvus finally let him go.

Corvus watched his pack members phase and run off. 'They'll be fine.' Jane said as she wrapped her hands around him. 'You haven't seen the amount of trouble they can get into.' Corvus said but he let himself be lead back by Jane.

'So did you buy any lingerie on this trip of yours?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. This is sort of a filler chapter hence the fluff. I also changed the rating from T to M for obvious reasons but if anyone has any problems with it feel free to say so. Trouble's coming our couple's way so look out for that. Hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome.<strong>

**Cadburytrooper96**


End file.
